Transformer and Vampire: The Movie
by masterwill117
Summary: With his hope restored, Bumblebee and his friends must now battle the Earth governments, while also dealing with an evil Decepticon samurai, and the mystery of an ancient Transformer with a mysterious past. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. Prologue

Everyone Autobot and NEST soldier alike came out in front of the hangers ready to hear a speech from the newly returned Optimus Prime who was found from his exile from a scouting team lead by Autobot scout Bumblebee, and while everyone was waiting Mirage and Hot Shot decided to have a conversation.

"Man I can't believe it's been four months since Optimus Prime returned" said Mirage.

"I know, and since he's come back no one still seen him, only ones are Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee and Ratchet, they spend their time discussing what's going on and keeping things from us" said Hot Shot with a frown.

"Yeah, but you have to think life is dangerous for us right now, a Deception moon base, a Capitol destroyed, and another dimension openly attacked, I would be afraid for what comes next for us" said Mirage with a tone of worry.

"But that wasn't our fault" said Hot Shot.

"I know" replied Mirage "but these world leaders wouldn't listen, and views on us are mixed that's what this meeting is about" he said.

"Oh this ought to be good" said Hot Shot.

"Sh sh" said Drift hushing the two "here they come" he said.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were walking in front of the crowd side by side and they stopped in front of the crowd with Ultra Magnus on his right side and (what felt like an eternity) Optimus Prime spoke.

"My fellow Autobot, and NEST alike, it has been four months since the recent events occurred and I am proud of all of you'd for defeating the Decepticons and Dead Wind in my absence, but not with our fair share of casualties and death of innocent civilians, which is why next week I Optimus Prime and a select few will go to the United Nations and testify against Dead Wind and hopefully get these Accords revoked" said Optimus Prime.

Once Optimus Prime finished the last sentence there was much chatter of fear, anger, and many other emotions brewing in everyone.

"THERE WILL BE ORDER, ORDER" shouted Ultra Magnus to silence the chatter.

"I know this is hard for you all, but we must get our freedoms back, the peaceful way, a way with no deaths or casualties" said Optimus Prime.

"And what if that doesn't work" asked Scoop.

"I think we will" said Optimus Prime "I know the perfect witnesses to help us" he said, and who he was thinking about was Bumblebee and his friends.

"I just hope they're up to the challenge" said Optimus Prime looking to the side.


	2. Transformer and Vampire: The Movie

Bumblebee was doing target practice with an experimental gun created by Wheeljack who was supervising him, Bumblebee managed to hit all of the seven targets with a good bullseye to each one.

"Boy, quite the sharpshooter you have become Bumblebee" said Wheeljack.

"I do get a lot of practice these days" said Bumblebee putting his gun down.

"Yes, but you do have to use those skills to good use in case something goes wrong at the United Nations" said Wheeljack and then Wheeljack and Bumblebee walked into Wheeljack's workshop to get some new weapons for those attending the United Nations meeting, stuff in the workshop included a Gyro Gun, Mater Blade, Null-Ray, Fusion Cannon, Glass Glass, an Anti-gravity Gun, some Cyber Venom, EMP Grenade, and a Moleculon Missle.

"Wow all these weapons, you have been working hard in your age Wheeljack" Bumblebee said.

"Well there is no rest for me in case of a new war pops up" said Wheeljack.

Bumblebee grabbed the Anti-gravity gun and accidentally shot at the Master Blade causing it to float, Wheeljack run up to Bumblebee and the Anti-gravity gun turing it off and the Master Blade to fall onto the metal table with the blade stabbing and getting stuck on the table with Bumblebee chuckling nervously.

"Let's just stick to the assault rifles for now" sighed Wheeljack.

"Yes that sounds like a better idea" Bumblebee smiled nervously.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack brought out five assault rifles to the Autobots who where going (Bumblebee being one of the five).

"Ah Hound, we got your weapon ready for you" said Wheeljack.

Hound turned around but there was a different appearance to him, he had his bead shaved, different head, a little shorter, and had a new alternate mode which was a military jeep (HOUND'S NEW APPEARANCE IS BASED ON HIS G1 LOOK).

"Hound, you look different" said Bumblebee.

"Yes since I had some free time I decided to shave my beard and lose some weight, besides I never liked that Oshkosh defense vehicle anyway, to bulky" said Hound.

"That's understandable" said Bumblebee as he handed an assault rifle to Hound.

"Who else in coming" asked Hound.

"You, me, Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus himself" replied Bumblebee.

"That's good to know, especially since Optimus is coming it'll make things a lot better" said Hound.

"Let's hope so friend" said Bumblebee.

Suddenly there was a horrible noise that distracted them and they saw amazed them, there were three Decepticons in Cybertronian cages being escorted and pushed to the prisons at Area 51 by Scoop, Drift, Strongarm, and Jetfire.

"Who are they" asked Bumblebee.

"They" said Hound with a pause "are Decepticons we captured after the battle at the Deception moon base, the first one, his name is Bludgeon (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM THE VOYAGER CLASS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN TOYLINE) a dark samurai who hates Autobots with a passion but the funny thing is he hates Galvatron and has said he wants to overthrow him, the second one is called Crowbar (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM DARK OF THE MOON) he is one of Bludgeon's cronies we found him in Yellowstone State Park claims he didn't do anything wrong, and the third one is called Grindor (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM REVENGE OF THE FALLEN) he's big with brute strength but he has low intelligence and the second of Bludgeon's cronies" explained Hound.

"Wow looks like we got some trouble if they're not contained" said Wheeljack.

"Sure" said Bumblebee.

"Ah, Wheeljack, Bumblebee I see you have my rifle ready" said Jazz in an excited tone.

"I don't see what you find so happy about" said Ratchet "we are defending a meeting that could result in us either being free or us being on the run for the rest of our lives" he said seriously.

"I mean Optimus is back right, we should win this" said Jazz nervously optimistic.

"I don't know kid, but we have to take this meeting seriously" said Ratchet with a frown.

"Are we ready Autobots" said a voice.

Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Hound turned around to see the voice and it belonged to Optimus Prime.

"I have upgraded each assault rifle for your meeting sir" said Wheeljack.

"At ease old friend just call me Optimus" said Optimus Prime with a smile.

"Thank you here is your weapon Optimus" said Wheeljack handing Optimus his rifle.

"The portal is ready let's go" said Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, and Hound with there weapons headed for the portal to the United Nations.

"Hey Optimus" said Wheeljack and Optimus Prime turned around to see what Wheeljack needed.

"It's good to have you back" said Wheeljack "and good luck and may Primus be with you" he said.

"Thank you old friend" said Optimus Prime with a smile "may Primus be with you too" he said and he and his team proceeded to head over to the portal.

"You're going to need it" Wheeljack whispered to himself.

* * *

A man in his mid 60s is walking down a sidewalk in a city and he was heading back to his small town house after a hard days work, he always had a sad look on his face whenever he was by himself and his eyes were full of pain, he finally got to his town house and used his keys to unlock the door his town house was all dark and he used the light switches to put some light in the house and as he did he saw a familiar face sitting in his living room.

"Hello Tommy old friend how have you been" said the man.

"How'd you get in my house Boomer" said Tommy.

"I've simply been worried about you old friend" said Boomer with a smile "from the outside of your house you've closed and blocked out all of the windows and dimmed out with lights" he said.

Tommy said nothing.

"I understand why though" said boomer wiping the smile off his face and his face turned into an expression of sadness "it has been six years since Mary died" he said sorrowfully "I wish she was still alive, I could use her help" he said.

"Don't you dare mention my wife" said Tommy in an soft aggressive tone "and besides she would never help you with you and your Dead Wind dealings" he said.

"Don't be so sure of that old friend" said Boomer getting up from the couch and began circling around Tommy raising his finger explaining something "don't forget that she was my girlfriend before she married you, she knew as well as I did what Dead Wind's true purpose was" he said.

"Why are you here Boomer" asked Tommy in a frustrated tone.

"The Autobot meeting with the United Nations is coming up soon" Boomer explained "the meeting will discuss whether the Accords will be vetoed and abolished" he explained "I came to you for help, I know that you are in possession of HER if we can use her then together we can avenge Mary's death and will wipe out ALL Cybertronians off the face of the Earth" he said.

Tommy was silent for a moment thinking about what Boomer had said but he then spoke.

"No, I will never give her to you or Dead Wind, now get out of my house" said Tommy sternly.

Boomer was silent staring at Tommy with a great big frown and after what felt like an eternity he walked to the door with Tommy staring at him walking towards the door, and when Boomer got to the door he turned around to face Tommy.

"I will be back, but maybe next time it might not be on good terms" said Boomer with a frown and he opened the door and he left closing the door.

Tommy sat down to relax but deep down he did want revenge on the Cybertronians for what happened to his wife.

* * *

Meanwhile in a city called Houston, Texas a 13 year old girl was walking back to her apartment with her mother and they were having a discussion about the upcoming summer.

"Oh Amy it's not going to be that bad it's just for the week" said the Mother.

"But mom, I mean I love Grandpa Tommy, I just haven't seen him in six years since Grandma Mary died" said Amy.

"I know but things were hard back then, with the attack on New York City and now this United Nations meeting, things are getting hard right now for everyone" the Mother explained "if you're over there it will cheer him up" she said.

"Yeah I guess I'm just nervous that's all I just wonder if he's changed" said Amy.

"Well no matter what he still loves his family, and he still loves you" said the Mother gently.

They finally got back to the apartment complex but Amy decided to wait on going up and think.

"Mom do you mind if I just stay here and think for a moment" asked Amy.

"Of course dear just hurry back up it'll be dark soon" said the Mother.

"I know I know mom I'll be up in a few" said Amy.

"Alright be careful sweetie" said the Mother kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Ok mom" said Amy as her mother went up to their apartment Amy pulled out a small plush toy of an yellow lab that her dad gave her before he died "hi daddy it looks like I'm going to be at Grandpa Tommy's for a week, you would've probably have wanted to go he did love you like his own child" she said "Mom's doing fine we miss you everyday" then tears were in her eyes "I miss you daddy and just know that I'm always thinking of you" she finished and then she wiped her tears and headed up to her apartment.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Hound, Bumblebee, and Jazz were driving to the United Nations (in that order) with NEST, army, and police escorts.

"Man I haven't been driving this freely since, well, forever" said Jazz.

"Yeah but with escorts it's not that free" said Bumblebee.

"Still feels nice not having anybody shooting at you" said Jazz.

Bumblebee then fell silent he was thinking of Moka and all his other friends at Yokai academy, he missed them and was thinking about returning if Optimus would let him.

"Bumblebee, earth to Bumblebee" said Jazz.

"Oh sorry Jazz I was just thinking" said Bumblebee somberly.

"You were thinking about them were you" said Jazz gently.

"After all this is over victory or no victory, I wonder if I'll be allowed to return to Yokai I mean Ruby said she would wipe the memory of the recent events of the Seekers, my father, and Dead Wind" said Bumblebee sadly.

"I guess only time will tell, and besides all you have to do is ask Optimus" said Jazz.

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Bumblebee in a worried tone, but he was to afraid to ask.

Soon they arrived near the United Nations building and there were protesters Pro-Cybertronian and Anti-Cybertonian yelling and screaming holding signs of either encouragement or ill will towards the Autobots.

"Ah shit not these people" said Hound all annoyed.

"I appreciate the ones who support us but those who don't man they're nasty" said Jazz.

"Maybe their perceptions will change after this meeting" said Optimus Prime.

"Well, part of me is just not sure after Portugal a lot of bridges have been burned" said Ratchet.

"Patience my friend, only time will tell" said Optimus Prime.

They finally got to the United Nations building but the meeting had to be outside since the Autobots were to big to fit in the building, snipers were on every building surrounding the United Nations for two miles and there were secret service agents from many different countries, in front of the building all of the space was clear and filled with chairs and sitting in them were foreign representatives from all over the world came and the one that to make the most impression on was the dignitary from Portugal, and heading the meeting was Harrison Yule a Senator from New York, soon the five Autobots arrived and transformed into their robot modes and headed to the front of the dignitaries and everything was eerily quiet and then Senator Harrison begun the proceedings.

"Today, is day of the truth, the world needs to know what happened and why we should revoke and abolish the Cybertronian Accords, and to know what you stand for" said Senator Harrison.

* * *

Meanwhile in the NEST prison area Bludgeon was in a cell and in the cell next to him and his minions Crowbar and Grindor and Bludgeon was talking to them.

"Alright listen up I got a job for you Crowdor" said Bludgeon.

"Actually it's Crowbar" said Crowbar.

"And Grindor" said Grindor in a slow voice.

"I don't have time to say both names" said Bludgeon in a frustrated tone.

"Now listen we need to break out, I have to kill an Autobot" said Bludgeon.

"Oh that's easy boss, they're everywhere" said Grindor.

"Oh no not just any Autobot, this one is special she escaped me once before" Bludgeon explained "but if I kill her I will have unlimited power and then I will have control of the Decepticons from Galvatron and wipe all humans and Autobots off the face of the Earth and then this world will be MINE" Bludgeon chuckled evilly.

"Oh that's dastardly boss" said Grindor.

"Whatever you say" said Crowbar but deep down Crowbar had doubts "but how do we break out" he asked.

"Leave that to me" said Bludgeon with a ghastly grin.

* * *

Tommy was walking in his hometown of New York City to a secret warehouse he owned on the outskirts of the city, he opened the door and when he entered he closed it behind him, he turned on all of the lights one by one, in the center of the warehouse was a strange looking alien vehicle and it had strange markings on it.

"It's ok my dear Elita, no matter what you will always be safe from harm here, no one will find you" said Tommy very fondly, he then proceeded to wipe down and clean this Elita object.

* * *

"So why should we as a United Nations power, give you, outsiders the right to be among our good people again" asked Senator Harrison.

"To start" said Optimus Prime "we Cybertronians are living beings to, and so are you and all animals on this planet" he said.

"You might be, but that doesn't change the facts that six years ago over thousands on New York City's good people were slaughtered by your kind, and on top of that recently Lisbon was blown up by your kind and millions of innocents lost their lives" said Senator Harrison.

"Those who attacked you in New York City were not us, they were evil Cybertonians, the Decepticons led by former leader Megatron, and not to mention they had help from COBRA which were made of humans, your own kind, who slaughtered your own people" said Optimus Prime.

"Yes and they were disbanded and it's remaining members were arrested, in this day in age there is no such thing a human terrorism now" said Senator Harrison.

"Allow me to let my friend Bumblebee to speak on this matter" said Optimus Prime motioning Bumblebee to take the stage, Bumblebee went up to speak his words to Senator Harrison.

"Senator, we have evidence to believe that Dead Wind is actually COBRA recreated up it's new name" said Bumblebee.

"And what evidence do you have" asked Senator Harrison.

"A while back there was as you know an attack on the G.I. JOE base and many were killed including their leader Duke, so why would anyone want to attack the Joes they were respected even by their enemies all of whom except COBRA, when Dead Wind first appeared to all of you they claimed to want to hunt down the Decepticons but in fact after you all put the Accords into effect they started hunting us down to which is why we all had to go into hiding, when I went missing from my brethren I was in a 'strange' place but Dead Wind found me and their leader Imperial Commander Williams revealed that he was actually Cobra Commander because you have to ask yourself where was Cobra Commander, dead right, wrong, in fact he survived the battle of New York City and reformed the remnants of COBRA to found Dead Wind and his General, General Creedy was actually Zartan out for revenge for the death of his daughter and their questionable acts during the six year gap should be enough evidence" said Bumblebee.

Senator Harrison was silent for a moment but then he spoke.

"Well I have somebody who wants to speak to all of you as well" said Senator Harrison and he motioned for the dignitary from Portugal to speak the dignitary looked like he was about to cry.

"Autobots" he said in his Portuguese accent "your people, your kind put a scar upon our country, millions of my people dead because YOUR own kind blew up our capitol, our President and Prime Minister were killed, our economy destroyed, many families are without their fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, and grandchildren, all thanks to your war you brought to our planet" said the Portuguese dignitary and when he was done talking he went back to his seat to sit down.

"Thank you Optimus Prime" said Senator Harrison "think about his words, we will discuss this again tomorrow" he said.

* * *

The five Autobots were soon back at Area 51 and Bumblebee and Ratchet were having a conversation.

"What kind of nonsense is this" Bumblebee asked Ratchet "blaming us for others doing, its insulting" he said but before he could finish Ratchet interrupted him.

"Calm down Bumblebee this is only the first day this could take months to argue" said Ratchet.

"Yes but I can tell that Senator didn't believe me, I don't think anyone did" said Bumblebee somberly.

"Well" said Ratchet nervously "Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime did have an idea if they didn't listen to the facts" he said.

"What are you talking about" asked Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee I'm on your side I didn't want to have to put you through this" said Ratchet.

"What do you mean" asked Bumblebee.

"Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime wanted you to bring your monster friends to testify against Dead Wind and explain this so called monster dimension and have them show off their powers to prove it" Ratchet explained.

"Why wasn't this brought up before we went to the meeting" asked Bumblebee crossly.

"This was not to go on record" said Ratchet "the fact of the matter is you are too close to these monsters who until recently being discovered NEST has been monitoring this dimension in case of any threats came out" he explained "and in their point of view something is out of place about that dimension" he said.

"You're right there is something out of place" said Bumblebee in a frustrated tone walking away from Ratchet and facing the endless desert "your asking me to do something that's against our code, against the one I love, and against my friends that's what's out of place" he said frowning and facing Ratchet "why are you asking this of me" he asked.

"I'm not asking you" said Ratchet "our Autobot brethren is" he said walking away.

* * *

Amy was flying in on an airplane headed to New York City and soon the announcer came up on speaker.

"WE ARE NOW LANDING AT JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, NEW YORK CITY, PLEASE BUCKLE IN, WE WILL ARRIVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES" said the Announcer.

Amy turned to face the window at the city below, it had managed to rebuild itself after the battle of New York City six years prior, she then turn her head to her yellow lab plush that was in her hands.

"Well daddy, fifteen minutes and we'll be in New York City, and we'll see Grandpa Tommy again" Amy said to her plush toy.

* * *

Soon after the plane had landed she got off with all the other passengers, she carried her backpack filled with miscellaneous things, but she still needed to get her suitcase of clothes, she walked through the gates to see her grandpa holding a sign with her name 'AMY GILBERSTON' and the first thing she did was hug him.

"Hi Grandpa Tommy it's so good to see you" Amy said happily.

"Hello there Amy, how's my favorite Granddaughter" Tommy said with a smile.

"I'm very well, I can't wait for our week together" said Amy, and then she unzipped her backpack and got something out "here, this is for you I made it myself" she said giving him the wrapped present.

Tommy preceded to open the present and it turned out to be a necklace, it was a Chinese coin and the string hanging the coin was red.

"In Chinese culture, red is for good luck and the coin will add extra luck to it" explained Amy.

"My my you have been doing your studies" said Tommy with a smile "I guess you need to get your suitcase from baggage claim" he asked.

"That's right" said Amy.

"Well then let's grab it and head on our way" said Tommy.

"Ok" said Amy with a smile, but as they were walking to baggage claim she could tell that there was a sadness in her grandfather's eyes.

* * *

In the warehouse belonging to Tommy is was dead silent but then Elita began to make some soft noises as if it were talking and soon a small part of her began to glow.

Meanwhile Optimus Prime could hear her in his head as if the two were communicating telepathically and Optimus Prime soon began sit and listen.

* * *

"What do you mean 'she' who is this Autobot you're talking about" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I have felt her presence her name is Elita One and she is no Autobot, not even a Decepticon, you know the stories she was and still is one of the very first Cybertronians" said Optimus Prime.

"Nonsense she is just a myth, before the war we searched far and wide around Cybertron and we could never find any evidence or anything for that matter that she or the first ever existed" said Ultra Magnus.

"That's because we weren't born yet, so how could we know if they existed or not, but she is real trust me old friend, she contacted me asking for help" said Optimus Prime.

"What kind of help" asked Ultra Magnus.

"She is weak and broken, due to a battle by an Cybertronian samurai, she crashed here on Earth and she was found by a kind human who is trying to repair her, but even that is not enough, if we can get to her she can help us get our freedom back" Optimus Prime explained.

"Even if she is real she does have tremendous power, power we might not be able to control" said Ultra Magnus.

"Maybe so but right now her help might be our only hope old friend" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

"What's this whole thing about Elita One" asked Hot Shot.

"Well, if you believe in such tales, Elita One was rumored to be one of the very first Cybertronians created that were named" Hound explained.

"But that's just a story right, there was no evidence on Cybertron that she existed" said Strongarm.

Outside the cells Bludgeon was listening to the whole conversation.

"Let's not forget that none of us were alive back then so we don't know happened and who was created first" said Drift.

"Yeah but the first records of Cybertronian civilization came from billions of years ago, and the records we can't understand them" said Scattershot.

"Yeah, but story has it she fled Cybertron from something called the dark swordsman who wanted to use her power for evil and madness but she got lost and crashed on some planet" said Sandstorm.

"And Optimus thinks that Elita One crashed here and is somewhere on this planet, Earth" said Hound.

"That's all I needed to hear" Bludgeon said with a grin "alright Crowdor, we execute our plan tonight" he said to his two minions.

* * *

Tommy and Amy were having dinner at the house and Amy noticed odd things, all the windows were closed even when they were in the daytime it was closed, half of the furniture was covered up, some of the lights wouldn't turn on, and her grandfather had odd behavior like staring at pictures of him and Grandma Mary, sometimes blunt on questions, and to top it off during the day he would be in and out on errands but she didn't believe he was running errands, so she decided to ask some questions.

"Hey Grandpa Tommy can I ask you something" asked Amy.

"What is it my dear" said Tommy.

"It's about these 'errands' first you said that you went to get gas came back to the house soon after that you said that you went to get some groceries but you didn't let me help you and you came home with nothing said that they didn't have the groceries you wanted, and lastly you said you were going to go get gas for your car which with the nearest gas station should only take eighteen minutes, you were gone for an hour, you've been acting odd, what are you really doing" asked Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, that I cannot tell you" said Tommy with a frown.

"Please Grandpa if there's anything wrong you must tell me" said Amy.

"They were just errands and nothing more they just, took a while" said Tommy continuing to frown.

"Please, I can tell with that look, what's going on" asked Amy.

"All I will tell you is I have a warehouse that I need to check up on, but tomorrow and this whole week I will spend all the time with you" said Tommy.

"Would you like me to help you with whatever's in the warehouse" asked Amy.

"I don't think you can sweetheart" said Tommy and then he looked at the clock "it's getting late you should get ready for bed" he said to Amy.

"Yes Grandpa" said Amy "he's hiding something, but I will discover what's in this warehouse and what he's hiding" she thought to herself as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

It was nighttime at Area 51 and few Autobots were on patrol while everyone else slept and Bludgeon began enacting his plan of escape.

"Alright Grindor you have my sword smuggles with you right" asked Bludgeon.

"What inside my body" asked Grindor but then he realized he had the sword in his giant body "oh right in my body" he said and he pulled out the sword from a secret compartment from his back and he slid the sword the the cell bars that was in between their cells and given to Bludgeon.

"Alright my pretty sword let's do this" said Bludgeon and then he swiped and the cell doors and when he did the alarm went off.

"EMERGENCY EMERGENCY PRISONERS ESCAPING" said the intercoms around Area 51 and the sirens went off.

The Autobots were running to weapons stations to grab weapons to shoot the prisoners and the humans did the same thing.

As the sirens continued to go off Bludgeon raised his sword again and struck it and the final blow destroyed the cell doors for Bludgeon, Crowbar, and Grindor.

"Good show, let's go Crowdor" said Bludgeon and the three left the prison.

"We must not allow the three Decepticons to escape, lethal force is authorized" said Ultra Magnus.

Soon the three Decepticons were out of the prison and then they were shot at by the Autobots, they knew they were outnumbered so they de3cided to escape and fight another day.

"Grindor do your thing" said Bludgeon.

"Alright it fly away time" said Grindor and then he transformed into his helicopter mode and Bludgeon and Crowbar gabbed on and they flew away from the fight.

"Sorry fellas but I've got unfinished business and people to see" said Bludgeon waving to the Autobots below.

"I want the Aerialbots in the air and troops following them now" commanded Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir" said Hot Shot.

* * *

Amy was in bed but then she heard some footsteps, she got up and peeked by cracking the door a bit and she saw her Grandpa walking down the stairs and dressed as if he was going out, she quietly got out of her room and slowly went to the stair case doing an army crawl so she wouldn't be seen by her Grandfather, she she then saw her Grandfather close the front door behind him, she then got up and peeked through a second story window and saw that this time he was not driving his car which was odd for him at this time of night, she quickly ran back to her room and quickly got dressed because she decided to follow her Grandpa.

"Alright daddy I'm going to find out what Grandpa Tommy is really up to" Amy said to the plush dog.

She quietly opened a first story window which was hard as they were boarded up and hopped out of that window, she went to the side our the house and saw her Grandfather still walking in the distance luckily and she decided to slowly follow him, she soon (after a time) followed him to the warehouse (but she didn't know she owned it yet) and saw him open the large door.

"Alright Grandpa Tommy what are you hiding in there" Amy said to herself.

She entered the warehouse and saw him wiping down a strange looking alien vehicle looking thing.

"What is that" Amy thought to herself, but then when she was sneaking around a corner she accidentally knocked over a toolbox and Tommy was so surprised he shinned his light to the corner to see who is was.

"Who's there, show yourself" said Tommy sternly.

Amy was reluctant to show herself but she wanted to confront her Grandfather about this alien object and why this secret was kept from her family, so she decided to come out of her hiding place, her Grandfather was shocked to see her here.

"Amy what are you doing here, do you have any idea what time it is" said Tommy sternly.

"Never mind that, why is there a alien object in this warehouse, why didn't you tell me or mom, we could've helped" said Amy.

"Come on let's get you back to the house and I'll tell you tomorrow" said Tommy.

"No this is serious, this explains the going out and doing these strange errands, please tell me the honest truth" pleaded Amy.

Tommy wasn't so sure, this was a dangerous secret if in the wrong hands could mean devastation, but Amy was an innocent child who discovered this by his being protective of Elita One so he took a deep breathe and began to tell Amy everything.

"Long ago when I was a teenager on my family farm there was this meteorite that crashed on our land, and this was that meteorite, it's actually a Cybertronian and her name is Elita One, she comes fro m the place that these Autobots and Decepticons are from, she was chased here by an evil Cybertronian samurai from their planet, she was week and needed help restoring, so when I was in my twenties I bought this warehouse so I could hide her from harm here and when I married your Grandmother I showed her what I was hiding and she encouraged me to fix her, she actually can communicate with chosen ones telepathy including my self, she told me all about how she was one of the first Cybertronians created, and then when I was older the Autobots and Decepticons made their first appearance, she told me all about them and their history and that the evil samurai was out there somewhere so I had to fix her fast, and when the Battle of New York City started I was worried about what would happen to her, so your Grandmother encouraged me to go to her and met her at the edge of the city as she thought they wouldn't attack over there, so I quickly went to this warehouse and activated the defense mechanisms she had taught me to put in, they were severely damaged during the fight but the warehouse stayed up, after the battle I tried to find your Grandmother but I was then told she died when a Decepticon was firing in a crowd, I was so sad and bitter, Elita One told me that she was very powerful, for a while I wanted to use her power to get rid of all the Cybertronians" said Tommy somberly.

"But the Autobots, it's not there fault, they were innocent" said Amy.

"I know Amy I realize that revenge isn't going to bring anybody happiness" said Tommy "but right now I have to fix her as quickly as I can, she has told me that the samurai has broken out of prison and is looking for her" he said.

"Please let me help you" pleaded Amy.

"Tomorrow, it's the middle of the night, let's both get some sleep" said Tommy kindly.

"Ok" said Amy and soon they both walked out of the warehouse together.

* * *

It was the next day and the Autobots were trying to get their barrings together after the breakout.

"How could this happened how did Bludgeon, Crowbar, and Grindor get out" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, security cameras show that Grindor had hid a sword in a secret compartment in his back we failed to see and notice when we were taking their weapons away" Ratchet explained.

"Yeah I just can't believe they escaped" said Bumblebee.

"You're right but we have more important things to worry about, the second meeting is today, Hound and Jazz are helping the Aerialbots locate Bludgeon, Crowbar, and Grindor, we will be joined by two other Autobots" said Ratchet.

"Who are these two Autobots" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh come on bro who else" said a voice.

Bumblebee turned around to see his two brothers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing there.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you're coming with us" said Bumblebee happily.

"Yep we volunteered besides family should stick together" said Sideswipe.

"Yeah, now let's go show those politicians that we can be trusted and have our freedom" said Sunstreaker "NOW LET'S MOVE OUT" he shouted with a smile and headed for the portal.

"Man energetic as always" said Bumblebee with a smile.

"Always wanting action" said Sideswipe with a smile.

"Alright you two let's get going or we'll be late" said Ratchet who was chuckling at the scene that was before him because he realized that no matter what they were a family.

* * *

Amy and Tommy were working together on Elita One with Tommy doing the mechanic work and Amy doing the tidying up.

"Amy would you please get me the jumper cables from the house I had left them there by mistake" said Tommy.

"Yes Grandpa" said Amy.

Tommy then patted her on her head with a smile on his face.

"Good girl" he said happily.

Amy then left the warehouse.

"I don't think I've seen him smile like that this week" Amy thought to herself, but as she went back to the house a shadowy figure was watching her.

Amy was walking back to the warehouse with the jumper cables but she noticed she was being followed by something or someone because she could hear noises and stuff rustling in the allyways until soon she got tired of it.

"Come out show yourself" Amy demanded and then she saw Boomer come out of the dark alleyway.

"Hello Amy" said Boomer with a weird smile but Amy was quiet "aren't you gonna say hello" he asked.

Amy just shook her head silently.

"Oh come on bucko" said Boomer.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers my Grandpa says so" said Amy.

"Very wise of your Grandfather very wise indeed I am Fred Randolph Boomer or F.R. Boomer for short, you are Amy so now we know each other" said F.R. Boomer.

"Yeah, right" said Amy uninteresting thinking this old man was crazy "I got to go" said Amy.

"I guess to go help your Grandfather with Elita One" said F.R. Boomer and that saying stopped Amy in her tracks.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Amy.

"I think you do" said F.R. Boomer "it's okay I know Tommy is hiding Elita One somewhere from me and I've been following him for years and with you Amy I think you've lead me to her" said F.R. Boomer.

"He knows Grandpa but how this is weird" Amy thought to herself.

F.R. Boomer then pulled out a lot of money from his jacket pocket and showed it to Amy, Amy was surprised at the amount of cash that she thought it might be in the thousands.

"This Amy can be all yours if you tell me where Tommy is hiding Elita One, don't worry he won't find out" said F.R. Boomer with a creepy smile "any kid her age would take this amount of cash" he thought to himself.

Amy just starred at the cash but her gut feeling this man had ill will towards her Grandfather and he was acting very scary.

"NO GO AWAY" Amy shouted knocking the cash out of F.R. Bommer's hand and she ran back to the warehouse as fast as she could leaving only F.R. Boomer just standing there in dead silence.

"I'll get you Tommy and that alien too, now one will define Dead Wind and I will obey my master's command and fulfill my task" F.R Boomer thought seriously.

Amy got back to the warehouse and was out of breath from running back to the warehouse much to Tommy's surprise and Amy preceded to tell her Grandfather all about the incident with F.R. Boomer, Tommy was silent but finally spoke.

"I am very proud of you Amy" said Tommy gently.

"You are but I don't think I did anything" said Amy.

"I am very happy you didn't give in to his pressures and you trusted yourself about what was right" said Tommy smiling.

"Thank you Grandpa I guess you're right, I should always do what's right" said Amy.

"And that's what's so special about you" said Tommy happily.

"But still who is this F.R. Boomer" asked Amy.

Tommy was silent and his face changed into a serious tone.

"F.R. Boomer and I were childhood friends in fact when we were in high school, him and your Grandmother dated" said Tommy.

"Really" asked Amy all confused.

"Yes in fact he was one of the first people I ever told about Elita One in fact he would help me out with her" said Tommy.

"What happened between you two" asked Amy.

"After high school me and your Grandmother went to college while Boomer went to the army but soon he was kicked out and joined an organization called COBRA and they were known for their harsh tactics and one day your Grandmother had enough of it and he broke up with him and then long story short we married, Boomer wanted revenge on me, on us because I introduced her to Elita One and she loved her and I promised to take her on a ride to the stars on Elita One, Boomer then stole Elita One and he crashed her damaging her further, I never saw Boomer again until recently and since COBRA and Dead Wind are one and the same he is trying to destroy her for being Cybertronian and to have a final revenge act on me, first the Cybertonian samurai and now Boomer" said Tommy sadly.

"Don't worry Grandpa we'll get her fixed" said Amy.

"I have doubts Amy, I am close but she needs fuel, I've tried every type of gas in America I just don't know" said Tommy.

"It's okay Grandpa it will get done I just know it" said Amy.

"What makes you so sure and positive about it" asked Tommy.

"Honestly my gut feeling says we will" said Amy with a smile.

* * *

It was the next United Nations meeting and Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were back to fight for their kind's rights and soon they found themselves back in front of Senator Harrison and the other politicians ready for the day's proceedings.

"Months ago Autobots you lost a scout through a so called magical tunnel and one has claimed it was an inter dimensional portal and it was populated by so called monsters" said Senator Harrison.

"Yes Senator" said Optimus Prime.

"Is that scout here with you today" asked Senator Harrison.

"Yes he is" said Optimus Prime and motioned for Bumblebee to speak in front of Senator Harrison.

Bumblebee got in front of Optimus Prime and cleared his throat to speak.

"I can hardly believe I am talking about this myself but when I was being hunted by Dead Wind mercenaries I went through a tunnel, when I went through it I was surrounded by many colors and I crashed into a place that wasn't charted on any map on Earth and before I knew it a man in priest like clothes approached me and offered me a place at his school while there I was searching for a piece of the map that would lead to Optimus Prime and the plans the Decepticon moonkiller base but I soon ran into trouble when both Decepticons and Dead Wind invaded and I was held hostage but I made some friends along the way and they helped me out and freed me, they even stuck with me even though they could've left whenever they wanted they were with me when we destroyed the Decepticon moon base I owe everything to them" Bumblebee explained.

"Really Autobot I have a special guest that says otherwise" said Senator Harrison.

And there walking up next to Senator Harrison was Imperial Commander Williams also known as Cobra Commander.

"YOU" shouted Bumblebee he running up to kill Imperial Commander Williams but he was stopped by Optimus Prime.

"Bumblebee I see you're much of a brute as ever" smirked Imperial Commander Williams and he walked up to the podium to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen I can assure you we are not what Bumblebee is saying" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Then can you come up with an explanation on what Bumblebee is saying about you" asked Senator Harrison.

"Of course, when Bumblebee said we attacked him we simply mistaken him with a Decepticon as he kept running from us, all he had to do was stop and talk to us" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"Why you" said Bumblebee angrily and tried to go to punch the hell out of Imperial Commander Williams but Ratchet stopped him.

"Stop" said Ratchet gently.

Imperial Commander Williams only smiled at Bumblebee and continued speaking "Bumblebee here did in fact go through a tunnel it was the legendary Yokai Tunnel where no human has ever come back alive, however that's all legend we went through the tunnel ourselves and found nothing, just to the other side of some rice field in Japan so my friends I say that Bumbebee's story here is false" explained Imperial Commander Williams.

"And what of this accusation that you were the infamous Cobra Commander" asked Senator Harrison.

"My dear senator I assure I'm not that monster sure I took over COBRA, but I took it over to reform it into something good, to better mankind it was the Autobots who started this war" said Imperial Commander Williams "and now I want to show you a little something from one of my greatest captains, oh Captain Boomer should all these folks what you have" he said.

Boomer walked up to the podium and was followed by two soldiers of Dead Wind who were both carrying a tv screen which was standing on a stand.

"Thank you sir what you are about to see is some drone footage that I took of the Yokai Tunnel to see if these legends and stories were true and this is what we found" said Boomer.

Boomer turned on the tv screen to show the drone footage, (it's filmed from the camera that's attached to the drone) the drone flew closer to the tunnel it entered the tunnel and Bumblebee expected it to be all colorful like each time he entered or exited but to his surprise, nothing happened the drone just entered into darkness and soon there was a white light and as the drone got closer to the light it soon exited out of the other side of the tunnel and as Imperial Commander Williams said it was a rice field with a dirt road next to it, Bumblebee was shocked that isn't how it was supposed to happen they must've faked it in some way.

"That had to be faked really good CGI or something or a look alike tunnel, I know what I saw I'm not lying I know what I saw" Bumblebee said in a panicked tone.

"Your case is not looking good for you Autobots, this footage shows that you are not telling the truth when it comes you your little monster world story" said Senator Harrison.

"With all due respect senator you can't trust these monsters" Bumblebee said anxiously.

"I'll have you know Autobot these monsters were the ones who helped Portugal out during the destruction of Lisbon, rescued survivors, and helped with the relief efforts where were you when this atrocity happened" said Senator Harrison sternly.

"We weren't allowed we were going to be killed by Dead Wind if we did" said Bumblebee in a frustrated tone.

"Enough for today we will go over this again tomorrow, and this time you will be truthful and have some sort of evidence to your case or it will end badly for you Autobots" said Senator Harrison.

"I'm not lying you've met my friends you understand right bro" Bumblebee said to Sideswipe.

"I know brother just some bullshit Dead Wind is putting up but still, how did they manage to fake the footage" said Sideswipe.

"However they did it we will still get our freedom back, we are Autobots but more importantly, we are the Autobot Brothers we will always have each other's back no matter what" said Sunstreaker enthusiastically.

"You really think we can get through this Sunstreaker" asked Bumblebee with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I know so" said Sunstreaker raising his finger up in determination "I just have the feeling we will get through this victoriously" he said.

Bumblebee smiled it felt good to have Sunstreaker and his happy go lucky enthusiasm back, just then they saw Optimus Prime sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed like he was meditating Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker went over to check on him.

"Optimus are you okay" asked Bumblebee.

Slowly Optimus Prime opened his eyes and got up.

"I'm fine Bumblebee I've been talking to Elita One about our situation and she wants us to come get her" said Optimus Prime.

"Are you sure it's really her that's contacting you" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure my friend, she says the time is come to find her" said Optimus Prime.

"How will we find her Optimus" asked Sunstreaker.

"I can sense where she is telepathically as we communicate, if we follow my senses if they get stronger she should be there" said Optimus Prime "but there's another matter I want to discuss with you Bumblebee" he said.

"What's that" asked Bumblebee.

"I want you to bring your monster friends for tomorrows hearing" Optimus Prime explained.

Bumblebee was shocked at this, he didn't want his friends to be a part of their problems.

"But Optimus" Bumblebee said before he was interrupted by Optimus Prime.

"Listen Bumblebee, we need witnesses to testify and your monster friends are the only proof we have that Dead Wind without them we don't have a case" said Optimus Prime.

"But Optimus their world will be exposed to the humans and if they are who knows what will happen to their kind" Bumblebee pleaded.

"They will only be in front of government officials" said Optimus Prime.

"And Dead Wind" said Bumblebee crossly "do you know what they did to us back in the monster world" he said.

"Yes and we will cross that bridge when the time comes, I'm sorry Bumblebee but deep down you feel it's the right thing to do" said Optimus Prime.

Deep down Bumblebee could feel that Optimus was right, they had to bring them but there was also the danger of having other countries invade the monster world or worse a Dead Wind invasion.

"And if they refuse" Bumblebee asked Optimus Prime.

"I don't think they will, you are their closest friend" said Optimus Prime gently.

"So what do you have planned" asked Sideswipe.

"I'm going to take Ratchet, Drift, and Strongarm with me to Elita One, Bumblebee you Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to the monster world" Optimus Prime said "good luck all of you Autobots, roll out" he said.

"Oh yeah it's good to hear him say that again" said Sunstreaker happily and soon the Autobot went off to their duties but unbeknownst to them an unknown helicopter was spying on them and when they dispersed it flew away.

* * *

Tommy and Amy were still working on Elita One but no matter what they did Elita One wouldn't activate.

"I don't understand we are doing everything we know and she is not activating" said Amy who was very puzzled "what are we doing wrong" she asked.

"I don't know Amy, my guess is we don't have Cybertronian parts to fix her" said Tommy with a frown.

"Don't you think it's time to ask the Autobot for help" asked Amy.

"I'm not so sure Amy, besides I don't know how to get into contact with them" said Tommy.

Suddenly they both heard a knock at the doors much to their surprise.

"Amy stay behind me" said Tommy sternly, he grabbed a giant wrench ready to beat who ever it was outside the door, Tommy grabbed the knob and turned it cautiously and slowly opened the door but there was no one there but Tommy looked around and he looked up and when he did he was in shock.

"Grandpa who is it" asked Amy.

"Amy you are going to want to look at this" said Tommy.

"What is it" Amy asked and then she walked next to her grandfather and then it was her turn to be shocked, there in front of them was Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Drift, and Strongarm.

"Hello Tommy and Amy may we talk for a moment" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were now in Japan and they were on their way to the Yoke Tunnel, they had been quiet when they arrived in Japan until Sunstreaker broke the silence.

"So Bumblebee any advice before we enter the tunnel" Sunstreaker asked Bumblebee.

"Just be aware of your surroundings, when I entered for the first time I crashed on the other side and was unconscious for hours" Bumblebee said.

"Well that sounds neat" said Sunstreaker.

"Are you okay Bumblebee, I mean you haven't been back to this school in a couple months" Sideswipe asked gently.

"I'm not going to lie Sideswipe, I miss them a whole lot, I'm actually kind of nervous and scared mainly because of what I have to ask of them, if they refuse I don't know if they will ever trust me again" Bumblebee said.

"Not even Moka you two as I know are pretty close" said Sideswipe.

Bumblebee thought he and Moka had been through hell and back together and he loved her but if he asked this request their blossoming friendship would end, but before Bumblebee could respond the reached to the entrance of the Yokai Tunnel.

"We are about to enter the monster dimension be careful, don't crash, be aware of your surroundings, keep you eyes on the road" said Bumblebee seriously.

They drove through the tunnel entrance and were soon surrounded by colors which reminded them of the tunnel scene in a old movie they used to watch together called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, that scene would creep them out overtime they watched it, but soon it was all over and they were on the other side and luckily they didn't crash.

"Well that was a good thing, none of us crashed, I'm jealous of you two for your first time you didn't crash, I did on my first time" Bumblebee chuckled.

"I guess your advice went in handy after all" said Sunstreaker.

"Alright let's get moving" said Bumblebee and soon they went back to driving in the leafless forrest.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker soon drove to the entrance of the grounds of Yokai Academy, still in their vehicle modes they stopped.

"Boy this place gives me the creeps, that building reminds me of the house in that really old movie Psycho" said Sunstreaker with a nervous shiver.

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and then was engulfed in a white light and was soon in his human form wearing the student uniform.

"You guys stay here I'll go in" said Bumblebee and as he turned away to walk towards the school Sideswipe spoke to him.

"Bumblebee" said Sideswipe and Bumblebee turned to face Sideswipe who was still in vehicle mode "good luck" he said gently, Bumblebee nodded with a smile and turned back to walk towards the school.

* * *

Bumblebee walked through the hallways of Yokai Academy his anxiety was growing and growing as he drew closer to his homeroom class, he finally reached the door and he heard Ms. Nekonome was giving a lecture part of him wanted to just runaway and tell Optimus that they wouldn't agree, he was very scared about seeing them again but he had to for his sake and his kind's sake he had to do it and his love for Moka so he slowly grabbed the knob and he slowly slid the door open as it was a sliding door and normal door in Japan and he entered the classroom and when he did silence fell, Bumblebee then felt like the whole world was watching him, he felt like an ant in front of giants he felt like Superion or Devastator was staring down at him and soon, what felt like an eternity he found two arms wrapped around him and it was his friend Moka with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Bumblebee, oh Bumblebee, I've missed you, so much" Moka sobbed.

"I've missed you too Moka" said Bumblebee returning the embrace and soon the embrace was joined by Kurumu and Mizore who also happily hugged him.

"Bumblebee my love you're back" said Mizore softly.

"Oh Bumblebee it oh so good to see you again" Kurumu said in a fast pace tone rubbing her boobs against him Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle it was good to see them in their normal behaviors he was used to seeing.

"It's good to see all of you again" Bumblebee chuckled after the large embrace was done.

"Oh Bumblebee it's good to see you again I hoped your recovery in the hospital was went well" said Ms. Nekonome.

"Hospital" Bumblebee thought to himself, it looked like Ruby's magic had worked out after all they don't seem to remember a thing about that battle with the security committee and Dead Wind "why yes, doctor said I'm all good to come back here" he said playing along with the new story about him being in the hospital.

"Well you're just in time for for the lecture we just started, you can have your regular seat, been empty for a while" said Ms. Nekonome.

Bumblebee preceded to take his seat and listen to the lecture for the rest of the class.

* * *

Later it was lunch time and Bumblebee was asking about a million questions from his friends and Bumblebee did his best to answer them.

"And lastly three Decepticons broke out of our prison and we are on the hunt for them and our leader is looking for some legendary Cybertronian any thing else you want to ask" said Bumblebee.

"None for me I'm just happy we don't have to deal with your little terrorist for a while" smirked Kurumru.

"Terrorist" asked Bumblebee but before he could realize who it was a little pair of arms embraced and Bumblebee knew then it was Yukari.

"Oh Bumblebee it's good to see you again tell me everything that happened and don't leave out any details" said Yukari in a fast paced tone.

"It's good to see you agin too Yukari I'll tell you soon but now it's my turn to ask questions if that's okay" said Bumblebee.

"Of course it is" said Moka with a smile.

"Well what's the new story it appears Ruby's mind wiping spell worked what was the story she gave them" asked Bumblebee.

"The new story is that the Security Committee and Kuyo assaulted you and tired to kill you but you managed to stop them but was injured and so you had to go to the hospital" Moka explained.

"And what of the Security Committee" Bumblebee asked.

"Most of those jerks are either in jail or granted amnesty through trial" Yukari explained.

"And what of Kuyo he's the head behind the Security Committee if he comes back then we are screwed" asked Bumblebee.

"Ha the loser is still in a coma, I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon" laughed Kurumu.

"Maybe so but we should be ready, if he wakes up, who knows what he'll do" said Mizore.

"Speaking of which how is Ruby by the way, I haven't seen her around since I got here" said Bumblebee.

"She has been doing a lot of odd jobs around Yokai ands when you ask here she just says 'it's a long story" explained Moka.

Just then Gin showed up to welcome Bumblebee back.

"Bumblebee man it's so good to see you" said Gin happily.

"Good to see you again again too Gin my friend" said Bumblebee just then he turned his head back to the girls "so how's he behaving" he asked.

"It was a surprise to us all but he stopped being a pervert" said Mizore.

"He managed to behave like a good dog" said Yukari.

"He's actually a decent being" said Kurumu.

Gin looked at his watch and then knew he had to do what he needed to do.

"Oh look at the time, I need work on a project I'll see you all later" said Gin but as he was walking away Bumblebee stopped him to talk with him.

"Gin wait, when you're done with that meet me in front of the school I need to ask you something in private" said Bumblebee.

"Sure Bumblebee no problem see all of you later" said Gin and he went off. To his engagement, now Bumblebee didn't tell the others, but with his x-ray vision he saw a couple of photographs of girls in his pocket but there were less then what he used to have signaling a change in him.

"Well he is a work in progress" Bumblebee chuckled to himself.

"What do you need to meet him about Bumblebee" asked Moka suspiciously.

"Well I kind of need to meet with all of you about this too" said Bumblebee.

"What's wrong" asked Moka.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk about it in this location, let's meet in front of the school after classes" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Bludgeon was waiting out in the Arizona desert, he and his minions had managed to avoid NEST and the Autobots he had sent Crowbar and Grindor to see what the Autobot were up to, suddenly he heard the sound of helicopter blades and he knew who it was, the helicopter landed on the ground and it transformed into Grindor's robot mode and Bludgeon went to meet him.

"So Grindor what news do you bring me from New York City" asked Bludgeon.

"Good news" but then Grindor realized something "wait, you said my real name not Crowdor" he said happily.

"Yeah yeah because there's only one of you here so I have time" said Bludgeon crossly "now will you please give me the news" he said in an demanding tone.

"Oh right" said Grindor.

"Idiot" Bludgeon thought to himself.

"Well Optimus Prime can hear Elita One in his head, and the Autobot are using that to their advantage so if we find Optimus Prime we can track Elita One" Grindor explained.

"WHAT JOOOY" Bludgeon shouted he was very happy, just then Crowbar drove up to Bludgeon and Grindor who were celebrating.

"Crowbar you missed the wonderful news" said Buldgeon.

"Good news" asked Crowbar who was very puzzled.

"Why the good news is if we find Optimus Prime we find Elita One and soon the Decepticons will be under my leadership and the world will bow before me" said Bludgeon smiling an evil smile.

"And where will we find Optimus Prime" asked Crowbar.

"Well isn't it obvious" smirked Bludgeon "we go back to Area 51 and confront him" he said.

"Are you crazy all the Autobots will be there" said Crowbar who was shocked.

"Not to worry all we need is hostages and then the Autobots will talk" said Bludgeon "besides I can already sense their power dwindling" he said.

"How do you know" asked Crowbar.

"Let's just say it's a special ability I have" said Bludgeon "now no more talk Crowdor let's head to Area 51" he ordered and Bludgeon then transformed into his tank mode and preceded to head back to Area 51 but before Crowbar and Grindor transformed they had a walk and talk.

"Why are we doing this" asked Crowbar.

"Why to help Bludgeon take over the world" said Grindor.

"To do what" asked Crowbar.

"So we can be free of Galvatron, the Autobots, and the humans" said Grindor.

"And then what" asked Crowbar.

"Why all the questions Crowbar you're starting to sound like an Autobot" snarked Grindor.

"Because you know he's using us right, and when he's done with us he's just going to toss us aside" said Crowbar.

"You think life would've been any better under Galvatron" said Grindor "no with Galvatron overthrown we don't have to worry about anyone telling us what to do, now come on let's catch up to Bludgeon" he said and he then transformed into his helicopter mode and flew away to catch up to Bludgeon but Crowbar stood for a second thinking about his second thoughts about doing up with Bludgeon but he had to wait to quit as to avoiding Bludgeon's wrath, so he just transformed into his car mode and drove to catch up to Bludgeon and Grindor.

* * *

Bumblebee had gathered everyone except for Ruby (who was busy of course) to say what he needed to say.

"Alright Bumblebee you have all of us so what did you want to say" said Kurumu.

Bumblebee was silent so he turned away he was very scared of their reactions.

"Well to be totally honest with you while I was gone we've been having meetings with the United Nations to repeal the Cybertonian Accords but the odds are against us and my leaders Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus want to bring you in to testify" Bumblebee explained.

"What do you mean testify" said Kurumu in a shocked tone.

"But there's more isn't there why would we go to testify" asked Gin.

Bumblebee was silent for a moment still facing away from them afraid to tell the truth but he had to anyway.

"From what I've been told NEST have been watching this world and monitoring it for sometime now" said Bumblebee.

"You mean the human governments are spying on us" said Yukari angrily.

"Well, no, but NEST has and so have my Autobot brethren, they are just afraid they haven't seen anything like this world before" said Bumblebee.

"And you just let them get away with this" said Moka who was very disappointed in Bumblebee.

"I swear to all of you, I didn't know they were doing this" said Bumblebee "I tried to explain everything that transpired but they obviously didn't believe me" he pleaded.

"Wait you tell me you told about our existence, how could you do that Bumblebee" said Kurumu angrily.

"Please just think about it, what if you were in my place and your kind was at risk, and the only way to get your freedom was at risk and the only way to get it back was to tell the truth about another place of existence" said Bumblebee, and with that saying caused everyone to go silent "now I can cover your absence by saying you all applied for the Yokai internship and from there I will say that you're also attending an internship retreat that's in New York City where the meeting is being held and when we are done we can just erase the memories of any mention of Yokai" Bumblebee explained and then he turned to Yukari "Ruby taught you the spell didn't she Yukari" he asked.

"Well yes just in case she wasn't around" said Yukari.

"Good we can do that once the Cybertronian Accords are (hopefully) repealed" said Bumblebee just then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove up to the group.

"Now what I'm asking of all of you is totally voluntary but if none of you want to help then I understand" said Bumblebee "but I will not stand by while my kind are fighting for their right to live on this planet" said Bumblebee and he then turned around towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and preceded to walk away but then Moka spoke up.

"Bumblebee wait" said Moka stopping Bumblebee in his tracks "I would love to go to New York City" she said.

"So would I" smiled Kurumu.

"But we can't" frowned Yukari.

"Well why not" asked Bumblebee.

"Because we have homework" frowned Mizore.

"Homework" chuckled Bumblebee "since when did homework ever stop Team Bumblebee" laughed Bumblebee.

"Team Bumblebee, I kind of like the sound of that" said Gin.

"Alright I'll just let the Chairman know you guys are going on a field trip" said Bumblebee walking back towards the school.

"Bumblebee wait" said Gin causing Bumblebee to see what Gin had to say "I'm going to stay here and I'll cover for you guys while you're gone" he said.

"Thank you Gin" said Bumblebee.

"Thank you Gin" said Bumblebee "rest of you load up I'll come back in a little bit" he said.

"Hurry up I don't want to be here any longer" shouted Sunstreaker "I don't want to be here with Norman Bates' classmates for a long time" he shouted.

"Who's Norman Bates" asked Moka.

"Long Story" groaned Sideswipe.

* * *

"So 'Yokai Internship' huh'" asked the Chairman "very well you have my permission to take them" he said.

"Thank you sir" said Bumblebee but before he could walk out of the Chairman's office the Chairman spoke.

"But there's more isn't there, you have your own agenda" said the Chairman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Bumblebee playing dumb.

"Let's not lie to each other mister Bumblebee, I have lived for a VERY long time to know when someone's lying to me" smirked the Chairman.

Bumblebee was nervous about what he was going to say he had to choose his next words wisely, he didn't know what the Chairman would do, he was already a shady character when he first met him, it also seemed that the Chairman had an agenda of his own as well, so with careful thought Bumblebee spoke his words.

"My kind are in danger and I simply need their help" Bumblebee said calmly.

"You mean your Cybertronain Accords the humans put on you and trying to label Dead Wind as a terrorist group so they will stop killing you" said the Chairman smiling.

"How do you know" asked Bumblebee in a shocked tone.

"You're not the only ones that been doing surveillance on one another" said the Chairman.

"But" said Bumblebee but he was interrupted by the Chairman.

"Please mister Bumblebee I know your NEST and Autobot kind are spying on us you're lucky it's not a real human government, that's just asking for an invasion" said the Chairman.

"I swear to you sir, they are just scared and I also promise this no government is going to get ahold of the surveillance tapes" said Bumblebee.

"Then what will you do about it" said the Chairman.

Bumblebee paused for a moment and was silent thinking and was very conflicted and what he would do or say and finally he had his words it was risky but he had to keep peace between the monster world and NEST and the Autobots.

"If it gets bad then I will erase all the footage" Bumblebee managed to say.

"Good son good you may leave now" said the Chairman smiling.

"Thank you sir" said Bumblebee and he turned to leave but before he could he had to ask about the Chairman's agenda "sir before I leave may I ask you something" he asked.

"Go right ahead" said the Chairman.

"What's your agenda, why do you allow me to be on these grounds, and why are you surveilling me, plus surveilling the human world" Bumblebee asked.

"Let's just say there are more entities at play and I'm just trying to keep everyone safe from the coming storm, more will be revealed to you in time but for now you must wait for yourself" said the Chairman.

"I see" said Bumblebee in a confused tone "thank you for your time" he said and he left the Chairman's office but he was very confused what entities was he talking about, what was the coming storm, and what did surveillance have to do with safe, those questions would have to wait for now as he wouldn't get any other answer from the Chairman as he said he would have to wait but Bumblebee was still very puzzled.

* * *

"You, you're the Autobots" said Amy in shock.

"Yes child we are" said Optimus Prime gently.

"What do you want" asked Tommy.

"We are here to talk about Elita One" said Optimus Prime turning his head and pointing to Elita One.

"You don't mind if we come in and look at her do you" asked Ratchet.

"I don't know" said Tommy with a little reluctance in his voice.

"We assure you we won't hurt her, we promise" said Strongarm.

"We can trust them Grandpa, they are the Autobots after all" said Amy.

Tommy was silent for a moment and then he realized Amy was right they weren't going to hurt anyone.

"Alright but I'm not sure you can fit in here" said Tommy looking at the size of them.

"It's alright Tommy, Drift and Ratchet should be able to fit in" said Optimus Prime "you two go in and look at Elita One" he said and then he turned to Strongarm "Strongarm I want you to guard the surrounding perimeter and be on the lookout for Decepticons or Dead Wind" he said.

"Yes sir" said Strongarm and she transformed into her truck mode and drove off to do her duty.

Ratchet and Drift went into the warehouse barley managing to get in and finally they went to Elita One and they preceded to inspect her.

"Her life signs are faint, she's in some sort of stasis mode" said Ratchet looking at her with his medical equipment.

"Hello ancient one it is an honor to meet you at last" said Drift bowing to her.

"How do you know are names" asked Amy.

"All it is was a scan of your DNA through the databases" said Optimus Prime.

"How did you find us" asked Tommy.

"Elita One has been communicating with me telepathically" said Optimus Prime then he kneeled down in front Tommy and spoke gently to them "but you can talk to her to can you, with your mind" he said.

Tommy was silent he was right Elita One was talking to him by telepathy with him too.

"Yes I have" said Tommy.

"What does she say to you" asked Optimus Prime.

"She tells me that I need to trust others and to stop blaming myself for everything" said Tommy sadly.

"She tells me that you absolutely need our help if she's ever to be fixed again" said Optimus Prime.

"But what do YOU need her for Optimus Prime" asked Tommy.

"I don't know if she told you yet but countless eons ago when Cybertonian civilization was first founded she was one of the first created but she was still special, she in actuality has a connection to to our power the Matrix of Leadership" Optimus Prime explained pulling out the Matrix from his chest "her power is the source of the Matrix, our will power but she is slowly fading away and if she fades so will the Matrix we must not let that happen" he explained.

"I know what you're asking Optimus but I can't, sorry, but from what she also told me is that the dark samurai is after her, I can't risk her safety" said Tommy.

"I understand Tommy but at the same time I think you know the situation she is in and it's not getting any better" said Optimus Prime "she would be transported to Area 51 a top secret military base she would be safe there and we would have the parts and help to bring her to life again what would you say" asked Optimus Prime.

Tommy was silent for a moment thinking but he still did have his worries.

"And what if she's not" asked Tommy seriously.

"Then we will cross that bridge when the time comes" said Optimus Prime gently.

"Grandpa we must accept their help, we are getting nowhere in fixing her ourselves" said Amy.

Tommy was quiet, he knew Amy was right they were getting nowhere and if they went to Area 51 they would have the resources they probably needed to bring Elita One back to life, Area 51 was a secure base but was it trustworthy he asked himself, but the Autobot would be there so if something did happen they would be there to protect him, so after a minute of thinking he came to his answer.

"Alright how do we transport he to Area 51" asked Tommy.

* * *

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were driving through the forest and Kurumu and Yukari were in Sideswipe and Kurumu decided to pull a video camera out and record everything and she preceded to record from the side of the car.

"The monster world, may be rough but hey it's home" Kurumu said in an epic voice.

"What are you doing" asked Sideswipe.

Kurumu then turned the camera away from the window and pointed it towards the front of the car.

"Nothing just making a video of the trip" said Kurumu.

"You know you can't show it to anyone right" said Sideswipe.

"Yeah of course" said Kurumu.

"Then why are you narrating in that voice" asked Sideswipe.

"Um because it's fun" said Kurumu and after a moment of awkward silence Kurumu asked a question "so why do they call you Sideswipe" she asked.

Sideswipe didn't reply he only turned his listening ears off as the volume got lower and lower on the dashboard.

"Ok" said Kurumu awkwardly.

"That WAS a pretty stupid and obvious question" said Yukari.

"Shut it" said Kurumu angrily and smashed her fist on top of Yukari's head.

They were about to head to the transwarp portal that would take them to their destination and Kurumu was still recording with her camera.

"Heading to the transwarp portal now" said Sideswipe as the transwarp portal began to open "first time going through a transwarp portal" Sideswipe asked his passengers.

"First time being conscious through one" said Kurumu.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee preceded to drive through the portal and were soon surrounded by blue lights and soon there were a bunch of rattling noises.

"Should, should it be making those noises" said Kurumu nervously irritating Sideswipe.

A couple hours past and Yukari was so bored she fell asleep and Kurumu decided to play a trick on her, she pointed the camera towards how face and put one finger towards her lips making a shush gesture she paused the camera then pressed record again and she preceded to get unclose to her face and then she yelled "BOO" scaring Yukari and a tussle then preceded after that causing Sideswipe to sigh in irritation.

"It's going to be a long hour" sighed Sideswipe.

They had finally reached Area 51 and the girls were surprised to be there.

"Wait why are we in Area 51" asked Kurumu.

"Meeting is not till tomorrow" said Sideswipe as he transformed back into his robot mode once his passengers all day.

Just then they saw Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Strongarm, and Drift get back, Optimus Prime had a grey trailer behind him and Tommy and Amy got out of Optimus Prime and then they went to the back of the trailer to open the doors.

"No need my friends" said Optimus Prime and the trailer doors opened like magic (it was his trailer after all).

Ratchet, Strogarm, and Drift then transformed into their robot modes and made their way to the back of the trailer.

"Alright I want all of you to be careful with her" said Tommy with concern.

"Drift, Strongarm I want you to carry her to the medical bay" commanded Ratchet.

Drift and Strongarm nodded and they then carefully took Elita One out of the back of the trailer and carried her to the medical bay much to the surprise of Bumblebee and the others.

"So that's the legendary Elite One" said Moka looking at the alien vehicle that was being moved.

"What a hunk of junk" laughed Kurumu.

"Shh they'll hear you" said Yukari.

"You know there is this thing called being sensitive" said Mizore.

"Geez I was only joking but I still don't see how fixing her is going to make everything okay" Kurumu said.

"Well Optimus Prime told me that Elita One is the ancient source of our will power" said Bumblebee.

"Come on Bumblebee you don't believe in that nonsense do you" asked Kurumu.

"I believe him" said Moka.

"If there's a monster world surely theres a form of will power that helps us" said Bumblebee.

"And how will she help you in the United Nations" asked Mizore.

"I don't know but maybe we'll find out soon" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Tommy and Amy were working on Elita One with Scattershot and Amy was happy about having better tools, equipment, and heavy security.

"Grandpa with all this stuff we can awaken Elita One soon" said Amy happily.

"Yes but how long is soon" said Tommy glumly.

"Well let's just say soon with mr green arm's help we can have her awake in no time" said Amy.

"Oh come on now I still have barely anytime to get my proper arm reinstalled" Scattershot said who was very offended.

"Sorry Scattershot it's just weird seeing a robot with a completely green arm" chuckled Amy only for Scattershot to sigh.

Just then Bumblebee and his friends arrived much to the relief of Scattershot.

"Oh good Bumblebee you arrived thank you I'm tired of of being picked on by a 10 year old" said Scattershot.

"I'm 13" said Amy.

"Yeah sure" said Scattershot.

"It's alright Scattershot I'm just showing the girls around again and since you asked me to help you here this would be a good time to show them Elita One" said Bumblebee.

Then Bumblebee saw Tommy and Amy working on Elite One.

"Well now you must be Thomas and Amy" said Bumblebee.

"Oh please call me Tommy" chuckled Tommy it was weird for people to call him Thomas.

"Hi Bumblebee" said Amy.

"And these are my friends Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore" said Bumblebee introducing Tommy and Amy to his friends.

"Well nice to meet all of you" said Tommy shaking their hands.

"So what would you like me to do" asked Bumblebee.

Tommy got onto a roller and got under Elita One to see if she was missing anything.

"Oh I guess you can fetch me some tubes, a cog piece, and some energon for now" said Tommy.

"Alright" said Bumblebee and he left to fetch the items.

When Bumblebee left Amy saw Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore, she knew what they were but she had to make sure.

"Not to be rude but your the ones from that Monster Dimension aren't you" asked Amy.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were shocked at what she said, did humans really know about their world, or maybe it was their different features that gave it away, or maybe it was their ability to speak English even though they were from Japan, but they knee they had to play stupid.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" said Moka.

"Oh it's okay Scattershot told me all about you" said Amy.

"Oh come on don't tell me you believe that bumbling green arm fool" said Kurumu.

"Well I did see footage of you all fighting" said Amy.

"That was probably edited" said Yukari.

"It's alright this is Area 51 after all your secret is safe with me" said Amy.

Silence reined for a couple moments, it was a relief actually, that the monster world was safe even though a couple of civilian humans.

"You're pretty sharp Amy" said Moka with a smile "are you afraid of us" she asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you" said Amy with a bemused tone "you helped save the world, that's enough to earn my trust and respect" she said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Amy, it's nice that there's a human that treats us as equals" said Moka sweetly.

"Monsters likely story we all know they are not real" laughed Tommy as he was coming out from Elita One to get a drink of water, just then Mizore froze the water ice cold much to Tommy's surprise "how did you do that" he asked.

"I'm a Yuki-Onna also known as a Snow Fairy" Mizore explained.

"Huh" said Tommy and then he thought if there were aliens that could transform into vehicles, surely there could be monsters of legend, just then Bumblebee arrived back with the parts.

"Alright Tommy I have your parts here" said Bumblebee carrying the parts into the hanger.

"Okay bring them over here and let's see what we can do with them" said Tommy motioning Bumblebee to come over to Elita One with the parts and then they all worked on Elita One for the night.

* * *

Later that night some of the Autobots and NEST soldiers were sleeping while others were on patrol around the base of Area 51 but little did they know three boogies were on their way

"We got something on radar" said a NEST soldier looking at a radar.

"What are they" asked Sam Witwicky.

"Too far away to tell were are sending some drones now" said the NEST soldier and he pressed a button to release the drones.

The drones were launched and they headed towards the unknown figures heading towards them, what they got on footage was a tank, a helicopter, and an SUV which was very odd, just then electricity surrounded the drones and they all went offline.

"Sir what should we do now" asked the NEST soldier.

"Pull up our defenses, if they are Decepticons they shouldn't be able to get past them" said Sam.

Grindor then received an alert that Area 51's defenses were up.

"Hey boss they activated there defenses, what should we do" asked Grindor.

"Simple Grindor we activate our cloaking devices" chuckled Bludgeon and then Bludgeon and his minions turned their cloaking on and with that they turned invisible and disappeared from radar.

"Sir they're gone from radar" said the NEST soldier.

Sam got on the phone and he phoned General Morshower for a request.

"Sir request to use code yellow" said Sam, General Morshower spoke on the phone to Sam "uh huh" said Sam and after silence from Sam General Morshower granted his request to use code yellow "thank you sir" said Sam putting down the phone and turning back to the NEST soldier "put Area 51 on code yellow we have to make sure our borders are defended" he said.

Area 51 was then put on code yellow with both Autobots and NEST soldiers were put on alert pacing up and down the borders in a vain attempt to protect their base, Amy woke up to the commotion and noise outside the barracks they were sleeping in.

"Grandpa what was that" asked Amy.

"Probably just an exercise" said Tommy sleepily "let's get back to sleep" he said turning his head over to go back to sleep.

"Ok" said Amy but her gut told her something was wrong.

Bludgeon had made it to the very edge of the base hiding behind a hanger ready to destroy.

"Alright Crowdor on my mark you are going to destroy and take some hostages but do not kill them, we need to make a bargain for Elite One's location" said Bludgeon.

"Why can't we just kill the humans" asked Grindor.

"I'm after Elita One not the humans, they will come in time, besides it's not my samurai way" said Bludgeon.

"Samurai shamurai we are Decepticons let us kill them all" said Grindor.

"You shall be quiet or I'll shoot you out of the sky don't question me again, for me it's not about just killing, it's about gaining power and leadership, if we have to kill so be it, but now now I want them all to suffer by my hand slowly and painfully, not quickly" said Bludgeon sternly.

"As long as we're not killing anyone today that's fine with me" said Crowbar.

"I like your sense of honor" said Bludgeon "now be ready" he said.

NEST soldiers and Autobots were still marching around the premises and Bumblebee was sleeping in his car mode when Moka woke him up to ask about the commotion that was going on.

"Bumblebee sorry to wake you but the noises outside are kind of scaring me" said Moka.

"It's just some late night exercises they're probably doing" yawned Bumblebee "now let's get back to sleep" he said going back to sleep.

"Alright on my mark" said Bludgeon "MARK" he yelled and then he fired a shell from his tank cannon destroying an empty building destroying it and the explosion scared everyone.

"Grandpa what was that" asked Amy fearfully.

"We might be under attack, take cover under the bed" said Tommy moving Amy under the bed "I got to get to get to Elita One" he said running out of the barracks to Elita One.

"Grandpa wait" said Amy reaching out to Tommy but he had left "please be careful" she pleaded.

Bumblebee woke up in a fright to the explosion which only meant one thing, they were under attack Moka and the others rushed in frightened and shaken from the attack.

"Bumblebee what was that" asked Moka who was frightened.

"Are we under attack" asked Yukari.

"Yes it looks like it" said Bumblebee who was easily shaken up, he then transformed into his robot mode "looks like the base needs defending" he said.

"We'll help" said Kurumu.

"No, not this time" said Bumblebee sternly "the isn't Dead Wind or Decepticons, but something ancient and angry I can feel it" he said.

"But Bumblebee" said Moka.

"Just stay here unless it's targeted then you may help" said Bumblebee and with that his right hand turned into a blaster and he ran off to the battle.

"He doesn't have to face threats alone" said Moka sadly.

"He's been through a lot and lost a lot" said Yukari.

"While he can be overprotective it's understandable" said Mizore.

"It's a mistake he doesn't need to do this" said Kurumu.

Bludgeon was still causing chaos slicing a watchtower in half with his sword destroying it.

"CROWDOR ATTACK" shouted Bludgeon.

"About time" said Grindor and he flew down and transformed into his robot mode and started firing his gun.

"Well here goes nothing" said Crowbar as he transformed into his robot mode and started firing his gun in all sorts of directions, he didn't like to hurt anyone these days.

Hot Shot, Scoop, and Drift were engaged with Grindor and Ultra Magnus came up.

"Keep your distance Autobots these are dangerous Decepticons I won't lose any Autobots again" commanded Ultra Magnus.

Jetfire, Air Raid, and Firelight were engaged with Crowbar and were surprised he wasn't pulling off much of a fight.

"It's not like he's even trying" said Air Raid.

"It's like he doesn't even want to kill us or any humans" said Fireflight.

"Doesn't matter we still have to defend ourselves no matter the cost" said Jetfire "keep firing" he said and they kept firing at Crowbar.

Bumblebee arrived as Skydive, Sideswipe, Scattershot, and Optimus Prime were engaged with Bludgeon and joined the battle.

"Crowdor capture some humans we need to bargain but remember do not kill" said Bludgeon who was then firing at his attackers.

"With pleasure" said Grindor who then walked up to some NEST soldiers who were firing at him and he took them without hesitation.

Crowbar who got his orders looked at some NEST soldiers and he walked up to them and regretted what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry" said Crowbar and he preceded to kidnap the NEST soldiers.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Scattershot, and Skydive were still engaged with Bludgeon.

"Autobot stand back I will deal with the Samurai" said Optimus Prime walking towards Bludgeon.

"Optimus Prime how arrogant are you, thinking you can take anybody on just because your the leader and why throw away your life so recklessly against one like me" said Bludgeon.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Bludgeon" said Optimus Prime and then he pulled out his sword "and these Autobot and humans are family to me, if it means going against everyone of you myself to protect them I will" he said.

"Ha your heroic nonsense means nothing to me" said Bludgeon raising his sword "your destiny is death" he said and then the dueled.

As Optimus Prime and Bludgeon continued to duel and Tommy had successfully reached the hanger elite One was in which was thankfully not blown up or destroyed, he had reached her side rubbing her with gentle comfort and care.

"Don't worry Elita we will survive this and if something happens I will die protecting you" said Tommy gently.

Elita One did not respond instead she was glowing very dimly like an alarm on an ambulance.

"Listen here Optimus Prime,I know she's here and your going to tell me which spot she's in" said Bludgeon as he was dueling Optimus Prime.

"Never" said Optimus Prime they were fighting.

Optimus Prime and Bludgeon continued to duel but then Bludgeon stabbed Optimus Prime in the shoulder much to everyone's shock.

"You see Prime, your not so big and powerful now" Bludgeon sadistically removing his blade from Optimus Prime's arm and he shoved him to the ground while Optimus Prime crawled away where the other Autobots rescued him "now let's negotiate" he said "Crowdor bring out the hostages" he commanded.

Crowbar and Grindor went up next to Bludgeon and dropped the humans they captured in front of Bludgeon and Bludgeon pulled out his sword.

"Here's the thing Optimus, I know you found Elite One and you're going to tell me where she is or the humans die" said Bludgeon aiming his sword ready to strike the humans.

Tommy was watching the whole thing from outside the hanger where Elite One was kept and he was on edge of what Optimus Prime was going to do, he didn't want the NEST soldiers to die, but he didn't want to location on Elite One to be compromised, he knew what would happen if Bludgeon got ahold of her.

"Please don't let him find her" Tommy said to himself.

"Optimus what are we going to do" asked Scattershot.

Optimus Prime only stared, he didn't know what to do, it was either the humans or Elite One, he didn't want the humans to die, but knew Bludgeon and his Decepticons would be unstoppable not even he would be able to defeat them.

"No answer, okay I'll make you answer" said Bludgeon and he raised his sword ready to strike a couple of humans but Bumblebee stepped in.

"NO" shouted Bumblebee and he ran up to Bludgeon just as he was about to strike the humans and struck Bludgeon's sword with his own, the Tenyiga, but then Bludgeon swung his sword which was touching Bumblebee's, and caused the Tenyiga to be tossed aside and then Bludgeon grabbed Bumblebee by the throat and raised it up with his left hand.

"You dare interrupt young Autobot" said Bludgeon angrily "your punishment for interfering is death" he said ready to strike Bumblebee's abdomen but then his friends came to his rescue.

"You let go of him" said Kurumu in her succubus form taking a strike at Bludgeon's face.

"Not a second time, not again" said Mizore thrown icicles at Bludgeon, Crowbar, and Grindor causing Bludgeon to drop Bumblebee and Bumblebee ran back to safety.

Yukari whose magic improved used some magic spells on her wand to hit Bludgeon with all sorts of spells (like the ones from Harry Potter), this caused Bludgeon to become angry.

"Why you pesky little insect" Bludgeon said angrily and he pointed his gun at the monsters but Yukari used her magic to clog up Bludgeon gun and caused it to explode on his arm injuring him further and he screamed in pain.

"That's what you get you big bully" said Yukari.

"Bludgeon we need to leave, you're injured" said Grindor.

"Me attacked by fleshing insects, how inappropriate" said Bludgeon angrily and then he swung his sword which caused a shockwave and it caused Bumblebee to fall backward and hit Moka's rosary off and then Inner Moka came out and Bludgeon was interested.

"What is this, what form of insect is this" asked Bludgeon "ha ha, a tiny insect that can only change her hair" he laughed.

"Well now Bludgeon is it" asked Inner Moka "your greatest weakness is your confidence you know" she said.

"And your faith in your friends is yours" Bludgeon sneered raising his sword ready to attack Inner Moka.

"You underestimate me Bludgeon" said Inner Moka just then Bludgeon swung his sword but Inner Moka dodged the sword and jumped up and punched Bludgeon in the face with all her might which surprised Bumblebee, she hadn't punched that hard since she fought Megatronus, then she kicked Bludgeon's right leg tripping him "BUMBLEBEE SHOOT HIM NOW" shouted Inner Moka.

Bumblebee snapped out of his shock and took his gun out shot Bludgeon in the chest wounding him further after that Crowbar knew it was time to leave.

"We are outgunned, we need to go now" said Crowbar.

"You won't get away with this fleshliness, I'll be back, Elita One's power will be mine, and I will kill all of you" said Bludgeon angrily.

Grindor then transformed into his helicopter mode and grabbed the injured Bludgeon with strong cables and airlifted him out of there while Crowbar transformed into his car mode and drove away into the desert following Grindor and Bludgeon, after getting their bearings straight and rescuing the humans Bumblebee ws amazed how his friends performed, even the other Autobots and NEST soldiers where shocked and impressed.

"So have we been improving our skills" Bumblebee asked awakwardly.

"Yes Ruby has been teaching me some new magic skills while you were away" said Yukari.

"Me and Mizore have been training with Gin to battle other Cybertonians in case the time ever came" said Kurumu.

"Apparently it's been very useful" said Mizore.

"She hasn't been telling you yet because she's afraid of your reaction but she's been doing a lot of research on your kind and I've been using it my advantage although I still can't take one alone" said Inner Moka.

"But how do you know that" asked Bumblebee.

"Despite being sealed I can still communicate with her via the rosary and vice versa but only she can hear because of our connection" Inner Moka explained.

"And why should I trust this revelation" asked Bumblebee.

Inner Moka was silent for a moment but then she picked the rosary up from the ground and turned back to face him.

"Deep down I think you already do trust me" said Inner Moka and then she put the rosary back on the choker and she turned back into Outer Moka and she fainted but Bumblebee caught her in his robotic hand and she quickly woke back up.

"What happened" Moka said sleepily.

"A Decepticon invasion but they're away now" said Bumblebee helping Moka to her feet.

"Is everyone okay" Moka asked.

"No thanks to him" said a voice and everyone turned around to see Tommy.

"Tommy I can explain" said Optimus Prime.

"You can sense where Elite One is and the Decepticon samurai can use that to his advantage and I tired to tell you but you didn't listen" said Tommy angrily pointed his right finger at Optimus Prime "none of this would've happened if you would just listen to me and her" he angrily rambled on.

"Tommy it's not his fault, Bludgeon used some other way to find Elite One" said Bumblebee gently.

"But how" said Tommy shooting a glare.

"Grandpa just stop this" said Amy leaving the barrack she was at "it was no one's fault one of those Decepticons were spying on them and found out" she said.

"Amy please go to bed the adults are talking" said Tommy sternly.

"No Grandpa you need to stop blaming people especially yourself, it's not your fault that Elita One is in stasis, it's not your fault that Bludgeon is after us, this destruction is not your fault that Dad, your son in law is dead, and it is certainly not your fault a series of unfortunate events happened, it's no one's fault please understand that" said Amy.

Tommy was silent for a moment but then spoke.

"Let's get some sleep Amy we'll talk more in the morning" said Tommy walking Amy back to bed.

Bumblebee turned to his friends to speak to them.

"We should go back to sleep too, we have a big day tomorrow with the United Nations meeting" said Bumblebee.

"Right" said his friends but they were disturbed by the nights events.

Optimus Prime was silent and Ratchet came to treat his wounds.

"Are you okay Optimus" asked Ratchet asked healing Optimus Prime.

"Maybe he was right, this maybe was all my fault" said Optimus Prime sadly.

"Don't think like that, like Amy said it's nobody's fault, especially not yours" said Ratchet gently.

"I don't know old friend like Tommy said I can sense Elita One and communicate with her as long as I'm around I'm putting her in danger from Bludgeon" said Optimus Prime.

"Tommy can sense her and communicate with her as well, he's not running" said Ratchet.

"Yes but Bludgeon doesn't know that, and if I'm gone maybe he can fix her before Bludgeon can get her" said Optimus Prime.

"Don't think like that, WE still need you, without you Optimus there is no hope for us Autobots, like it or not Optimus ever since coming back you've been a beacon of hope for all of us, including me" said Ratchet.

"Your right Ratchet I can't believe I didn't think about that before how foolish of me" said Optimus Prime.

"Hey, even leaders need motivations once in awhile" smiled Ratchet as he continued tending to Optimus Prime's wounds.

* * *

The next day, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Jazz, and Sunstreaker were on their way to the United Nations with Bumblebee's friends in tow and Kurumu pulled out a camera and decided to vlog again.

"No one's told me why I'm in New York or what I'm doing, something about the human United Nations and revoking boring old laws" said Kurumu pointing the camera at the United Nations building.

"Kurumu take this seriously we are going to be dealing with a law that will end the oppression on Bumblebee's kind" said Yukari seriously.

"Or maybe not" murmured Mizore quietly.

Just then they came across the Pro Cybertronian protesters and the Anti Cybertronian protesters.

"Bumblebee I don't know how you deal with all this hatred" said Moka.

"It's not all bad, I mean, we do have support from the other side" said Bumblebee pointed out the Pro Cybertronian protesters.

"But they're still pretty angry" said Moka.

"That's just nature, we all have different opinions and we are passionate about them, to the point we can get angry if someone attacks our belief, but in the end it's freedom of speech" Bumblebee explained.

"Even the bad protesters have the right of freedom of speech" asked Moka.

"Even the bad ones, because it's everyone's right, and they're passionate about their beliefs" Bumblebee explained "have you had any belief you're passionate about" he asked.

Moka was silent for a moment deep in thinking but she then had an answer.

"Well, yes I do" said Moka.

"Then I'm sure you will protect your right to have that belief" said Bumblebee.

"You're right Bumblebee I would, I can't believe I needed you to teach me that when I should've known all along" said Moka shamefully.

"It's alright we all need to learn things sometimes" said Bumblebee.

"Enough chat guys we're here" said Hound and they all were at a police barricade which was holding people back from entering the area.

They opened the barricade up letting the Autobots in, soon the arrived at the front of the building where the meeting was to take place, they let Bumblebee's friends out and transformed into their robot modes, and then much to the horror of Bumblebee's friends there standing with Senator Harrison was Imperial Commander Williams and some of his troops who were guarding him.

"Oh I so want to kill him right now" said Kurumu angrily glaring at Imperial Commander Williams.

"I know how you feel Kurumu" said Bumblebee gently "but right now we can't afford a scene" he said, Kurumu only huffed in return.

Senator Harrison was chatting with Imperial Commander Williams who both saw the Autobot and (in their eyes) some kids they brought with them.

"What can they possibly be thinking" said Senator Harrison who was dismayed at the sight of some kids "what can they hope to achieve by bringing kids with them" he said to Imperial Commander Williams.

"They would try anything, including brining kids into their affairs" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"I hope my gut is right about bringing you her Mr. Williams" said Senator Harrison "you might be a division of the United States government but recently your team is under a lot of controversy" he said.

"Controversy is a good thing Senator, you can't do anything without some sort of criticism, without criticism and controversy you can't better yourself" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"That you are indeed correct Mr. Williams" said Senator Harrison and then he saw that the proceedings had to start "good luck with your side Mr. Williams" he said.

"Likewise" smirked Imperial Commander Williams.

The proceedings had begun and Senator Harrison then talked.

"Autobots, we have brought Dead Wind here today to explain themselves, you say that they were hunting you down so now you both are going to explain themselves" said Senator Harrison.

"Yes Senator, we will let Bumblebee do the talking again" said Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee walked up in front of the podium with his friends behind him.

"This is going to be interesting" Sunstreaker whispered to Jazz, but Hound shushed him to be quiet.

"Senators and dignitaries, while Dead Wind will say they haven't been hunting us, they have" said Bumblebee and he used his hand to project out scenes of Autobot deaths showing the deaths of Brawn, Kup, Leadfoot (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM THE MOVIES), and Gears (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM G1) much to the horror of Bumblebee's friends, the attendees, and the Autobot espacially Hound.

"That's Leadfoot" said Hound sadly "those savages" he silently muttered to himself.

"Explain that Imperial Commander" said Bumblebee turning off the broadcast.

"My dear Autobot you do forget we killed a lot of Decepticons like Barricade, Swindle, Hardshell, Sideways, Demolisher, and many others sometimes we just get confuses, you are all the same" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"They are not the same you skinflint" said Kurumu "you are just trying to make yourselves look good" she sad angrily.

"You know nothing child, besides this is between me and the Autobot not you, we don't have any beef" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"You tortured us and interrogated us" said Moka angrily.

"My dear you have no proof that had happened, as far as I'm concerned I've never met you" said Imperial Commander Williams, then he turned to Bumblebee "you wouldn't happen to have proof that I did these things in your memory bank now would you" he smirked.

Bumblebee was quiet for a moment as was unprepared for that question.

"No" Bumblebee replied bluntly.

"Bumblebee why didn't you think to record what was going on" said Moka.

"I might be a robot but I'm not able to record events like a video camera" Bumblebee explained.

"Exactly" smirked Imperial Commander Williams "I'm sorry for the loss of your Autobot really I do, but you must understand that part of this is your fault" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Area 51 Tommy and Amy were still working on Elita One and they were watching the United Nations meeting on TV.

"Man that Williams guy is sure a jerk" said Amy.

"It is Dead Wind of course, they are going to be jerks" said Tommy working on Elite One with a wrench but then out of the corner of his eye he saw Boomer on the TV he was on top of a nearby building and to the naked eye you could barley see him, but to Tommy he could see him well "what are you up to Boomer" said Tommy suspiciously.

* * *

Back at the United Nations everyone was in shock at what Imperial Commander Williams said and Bumblebee's friends were angry.

"The Autobot didn't do jack shit you and the Decepticons did asshole" said Kurumu angrily.

"My dear child you do have a feisty temper, but what rock were you living under, do you know what cost the Cybertonians war had on OUR planet" said Imperial Commander Williams losing his smile slowly.

"What do you mean" asked Yukari.

"You mean you don't know, how could you not know" frowned Imperial Commander Williams "well I'll give you some examples" he said and he motioned for a few of his men to pull over a big screen to show some examples of the damage done by the Autobot and Decepticons.

"I'm so sorry for what you are about to see" said Bumblebee sadly as he knew for what was about to be played.

The screen turned on and a series of Autobot and Decepticon battles played.

"Egypt" said Imperial Commander Williams and it showed the battle of Egypt which showed Devastator attacking the pyramids, Arcee battling Brawl, Optimus Prime battling the Fallen, and an airstrike on the nearby village, and it also showed the human casualties that day.

"Bumblebee your kind did that" said Moka in shock.

"Chicago" Imperial Commander Williams and the footage showed Shockwave and his driller attacking the cities and Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Ratchet battling him, it showed Sideswipe, Mirage, and Silverbolt battling Barricade, Soundwave, and Long Haul in a firefight in the streets, and lastly it showed Megatron activating electrical pillars and once the electric surge started the footage was cut off by static.

Everyone was silent, including the Autobot themselves as they were at those battles in the first place.

"Two hundred people died that day" said Imperial Commander Williams and he turned to the screen and activated the last piece of footage "and lastly New York City" he said and the footage showed everything death and destruction everywhere, skyscrapers destroyed, streets blown up, and firefights in the streets.

Moka was very shocked, she knew about New York City, but not other places like Egypt or Chicago, she was very distressed by the events shown as were Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore and Bumblebee saw this.

"Okay that's enough" said Bumblebee sternly.

"Girls people are afraid, and you would be too, which is why we need these accords so no other tragedy like these happen again" said Imperial Commander Williams with a frown.

"Well now you know why we have these accords there to" said Senator Harrison said but then he awkwardly paused "there to" he continued but he paused again, he felt like he couldn't say anything by force, everyone was very confused as Senator Harrison never stammered over his words.

Bumblebee carefully looked around his surroundings and saw some men standing the roofs of nearby buildings and then he saw Imperial Commander Williams was moving his left hand's fingers around.

"To" said Senator Harrison stammering again, he looked to see Imperial Commander Williams moving his fingers and then he saw the men on the roof of the buildings and then both Bumblebee and Senator Harrison realized too late and a rocket flew and hit the United Nations building and gunfire flew Dead Wind was attacking.

Bumblebee shielded his friends and Optimus Prime and the other Autobot got into defense positions.

"Autobot we are under attack protect the humans now" Optimus Prime commanded.

* * *

At Area 51 Tommy and Amy were in shock by what happened, Tommy couldn't believe that his former friend Boomer could do such a thing.

"Boomer" growled Tommy.

"But Grandpa how do you know it was him" asked Amy.

Tommy grabbed Amy's right shoulder and pointed toward the TV.

"If you look closely you can see a bunch of Dead Wind soldiers on the roofs of the buildings near the United Nations" said Tommy "and to the far left you can see him" he said.

Amy looked and looked and soon she could see the man she meet in the streets, while he was small looking on the TV screen Amy could recognize him anywhere.

"I see him, but why would he do this" asked Amy.

"I don't know sweetheart but I'm going over to find out" said Tommy.

"But Grandpa, New York City is miles away, you can't get there fast enough" said Amy.

"Maybe not, NEST won't let us use the transwarp portal" said Tommy but then he turned to Elita One "but I might have another way" he said.

"Don't be daft Elite One is not working, we've tried everything and nothing works so far" said Amy.

Tommy thought and thought and then he went through his notes, they were formulas and scientific calculations.

"All I need is the right formula to make her kind of Energon, that's all she needs" said Tommy "but I've tried every kind of Energy out there" he said "the other Autobots tried to give some of theirs but it just doesn't work" he said as he continued to read through his calculations it's like her type is for ancients only" he said but then he realized something, just to be sure he ran outside from the previous battle with Bludgeon, he remembered one of the stories Elita One told him.

 _Once upon a time there were five Cybertronians the first ones ever created by Frazzlion and his kind the Quintessons, one of them created to be a warrior, but power soon corrupted him and sought the most powerful of the first five, Elite One, duel after duel they fought until Elita One was lost in space after one fateful duel._

Tommy went to the ground where Bludgeon was injured and discovered a small substance on the ground, it was Energon, but not like he ever saw one, and then he was overjoyed, Bludgeon was the warrior in the story and that he was one of the first five and since he had a sample he could make more to put in Elita One.

"Oh look at that, Bumblebee and that girl Moka are very good" Tommy grinned.

Amy ran out to see her grandfather very happy and overjoyed something she hadn't seen in him in a long time.

"What grandpa what is is it" asked Amy.

"The formula, and her kind of Energon" smiled Tommy and then he whistled for Ratchet and Wheeljack to come over.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, do you think you can make more of this Energon" asked Tommy.

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at the Energon with awe, they had never seen anything like it.

"Well we can put it into our Energon machine, but it's unlike anything I've seen before" said Ratchet.

"This has got to be ancient Energon, but I didn't think any remained" said Wheeljack.

"Well they do now, and when it's done we need to bring it to Elita One right away" said Tommy.

"You got it" said Ratchet and Wheeljack and they rushed off to make the Energon.

Tommy went up to Elita One and rubbed her body with gentle, loving affection.

"You will be back to yourself again soon my lady, and soon you will be free" smiled Tommy.

* * *

Elsewhere far away in Death Vally, Bludgeon, Crowbar, and Grindor were hiding out, Bludgeon was sleeping, healing his wounds, but then he woke up and growled loudly starling Crowbar and Grindor.

"It's time" grinned Bludgeon.

"For what a party" asked Grindor ignorantly.

"She's awakening, and she will be fully awake soon" said Bludgeon.

"Elite One, but how can you tell" asked Crowbar.

"I never told anyone, not even Galvatron, but Elita One and I we share a, how will I put this, connection, made by the same maker, so in a way we can sense each other, but since she was in low power mode or comatose I couldn't sense her, but now I do and she's moving out" explained Bludgeon.

"So what's the plan" asked Grindor.

"She's heading for New York City to help the Autobot against Dead Wind, we follow, and we kill her, simple as that" said Bludgeon "and soon my revenge will be complete and humans and all Cybertronians will bow before me" he continued.

"But it's three of us and a lot of them" Crowbar pointed out.

"It's of no concern we wait until Elita One shows up, we surprise her and kill her, and her unlimited power will bend to my will, and I will use this power to deafeat them all" said Bludgeon and then he created a portal "let's go" he commanded and then he went through the portal.

Before Grindor could go in Crowbar stopped him.

"Grindor please this is suicide" pleaded Crowbar.

"It's just one more battle what's wrong with that" said Grindor.

"We have been out wandering the desert looking for one Autobot and now he's saying he was one of the first five Cybertronians of legend, surely you don't believe this nonsense, now please let's just go back and find Galvatron and the others, they're scattered like us but at least we know where he is, let's go, just admit things were better under Galvatron, we didn't have to go on pointless errands and almost got killed we had a good life with Galvatron now please let's just go" said Crowbar.

Grindor only chuckled and then he burst out laughing.

"Take a good look at my face, this is the face of the Decepticon who didn't listen to a word you said, I'm not giving up when power is close to our hands you can come with us or you can stay here and rust in the desert your choice" said Grindor "now if you'll excuse me I have a portal to catch before it closes" he said and with that Grindor followed Bludgeon into the portal.

Crowbar wanted to leave them but he didn't want to be alone, being alone was one of his great fears, if he was alone he would go mad, get lost, or get hunted down by Autobots or Dead Wind and he would have no backup, so he could do the only thing he could, go into the portal before it closes so he jumped into the portal and it closed leaving only a silent desert.

* * *

The Autobots, police, and U.N. security were battling Dead Wind.

"Come and get some bitches" said Hound shooting machine gun.

"There are too many of them flanking us" said Jazz.

Senator Harrison was injured and he was trying to grasp the situation, Dead Wind who he thought he could trust, betrayed them all, as much as he hated to admit it maybe the Autobot were right.

"Dan" Senator Harrison called out to his aid, his aid soon came to him "get me out of here" he said and soon his aid Dan helped him up and held him by his shoulder and got him out of there.

Bumblebee was shooting at Dead Wind soldiers on the roof.

"Girls I need you to" Bumblebee said but then he saw that his friends were gone but when he looked back he saw his friends (except Moka) battling Dead Wind soldiers "never mind" he said to no one in particular, he then saw Moka cowering, he went up to her but then he was shot by snipers, usually sniper bullets wouldn't hurt him, but these were bullets that were made to hurt Cybertronians so Bumblebee was knocked down and shot in his left shoulder but when he fell down one of his fingers knocked Moka's rosary off so she then transformed into Inner Moka.

"It's chaos our here Bumblebee" said Inner Moka.

"Tell me about it" said Bumblebee "everyone come here" he commanded the girls.

The girls came over to listened to Bumblebee but they came quickly and under gunfire.

"I'm sorry for getting you all in this mess but we must help the humans" said Bumblebee.

"What do you want us to do" asked Inner Moka.

"Use your abilities and get the civilians out, we lost thousands during the first battle of New York City, I refuse to let thousands die again, we must keep this skirmish contained here, no matter the cost" said Bumblebee.

"No I'm going to get in on some action" said Inner Moka.

"No Moka wait" said Bumblebee but before he could say anything else Inner Moka was already fighting some Dead Wind soldiers.

"The rest of you get on the evacuation and be careful" Bumblebee ordered.

"Right" said everyone.

Yukari used her magic to teleport people away to a sake place, Kurumu swooped down and saved civilians from gunfire, and Mizore was shooting icicles at the Dead Wind soldier's guns.

Optimus Prime was shooting at Dead Wind soldiers and he sensed Elite One's power shooting up and it gave him a migraine, it gave him such a migraine he knelt down in pain, and then Sideswipe came up to him to check on him.

"Prime are you okay" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm fine Sunstreaker, I sensed her presence she's coming" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

At Area 51 Ratchet, Wheeljack, Scattershot, and Tommy were loading Elite One with the ancient Energon from Bludgeon's Energon, replicating it wasn't easy, it was a complex formula, one that Ratchet, Whelljack, and Scattershot had never seen before, but with that small sample they were still able to clone and make more with their Energy maker, all they could do now was pray, they started the transfer, soon she was full with the Energon, Tommy got into Elita One to start her up, he turned the key and nothing happened, everyone was very disappointed and sad especially Tommy, as they were walking away her engine roared and she came to life.

"It's alright angel, I'm here" said Tommy in a soothing voice "but we have a city to save" he then said seriously.

"I'll come too" said Amy.

"No you'll stay here, I lost your grandmother, I won't lose you too" said Tommy sternly.

"But what can you do" said Amy.

"Elite One is very powerful now, she can easily put an end to the conflict, however she is still warming up, so I need to drive her there so when she fully wakes up she can end all of this" said Tommy.

"But" said Amy on the verge of tears but was comforted by Tommy.

"It's okay I'll be back, and when I get back how about I teach you how to fish" said Tommy smiling.

"That sounds lovely" said Amy with a tear stained face.

Soon at Area 51 The Autobots and NEST soldiers watched Tommy get ready to drive Elite One to New York City, he got in and started Elite One's engine, her wheels slowly begun to spin, Amy watched this but then she decided to run to the trunk of Elite One's card mode, she ran and Ratchet tried to stop her but he failed, she opened the trunk and quickly got in and closed the back without Tommy even noticing, seconds later Elita One went into a portal that was different from the Transwarp portal, instead of immediately going to New York City they ended up in a ethereal space full of stars and nebulae Tommy had to stop here so Elita One can charge up and not to go in to battle without any power or abilities, the stars were shining dully, but when Elite One showed up the stars were shining brightly again.

"Those stars angel, there shining for you" said Tommy with a smile, he looked at the stars and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time "so this is what it's like to feel hope again he said, then Amy took a peek at where they were and she was both shocked and astounded she opened trunk wide open attracting Tommy's attention, he was very horrified that she was there "AMY BY THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he shouted.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, you shouldn't be alone when it comes to battle" said Amy.

"But you're a kid, kids are suppose to have happy lives, live long and prosper" said Tommy.

"Yes, but it's never too late for grown ups like you to live long and prosper" said Amy.

Tommy knew he wasn't going to win in an argument with Amy so he just hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Where are we grandpa" said Amy looking around her surroundings" asked Amy.

"I don't even know, from what Elita One told me this place is called the 'Wonderworld,' the border of the Multiverse, the place where her powers draw from" Tommy explained.

"So we can access any universe from here" Amy said in amazement.

"Seems like it" said Tommy but then he saw a flashing green button on the driving panel "but not now, right now we need to get to our New York City" he said and then he hit the gas pedal and a portal opened and they drove towards it "when we get there you stay behind me" he said sternly and Amy nodded and they went through the portal and left Wonderworld.

* * *

Back at New York City it was getting desperate Dead Wind soldiers kept coming and coming and everybody was running out of ammunition.

"There are too many of them" said Jazz.

"Bad news guys, I'm running out of ammo" said Hound and then his chain machine gun was out, a rocket shot him in the right shoulder and so Hound threw a grenade killed the rocketeer "and out of ideas" he said realizing he was out of everything.

Just then Dead Wind stopped firing, so then everyone stopped fighting and Imperial Commander Williams clapped his hands in a awkward applause.

"Bravo Autobot and friends bravo" said Imperial Commander Williams with a wicked smile.

"Why, why are you doing this" asked Optimus Prime.

"I realized after the battle at the Decepticon moon base I realized the United Nations would repeal the Cybertronian accords and give your freedom back, I tried to make my case be heard, but you all refused to listen" explained Imperial Commander Williams "so I decided to destroy all of you and take out all the Cybertronians myself" he said.

"So you've decided to take matters into your own hands" said Bumblebee then he motioned for his friends to get behind him with them obeying.

"What are we going to do Bumblebee" asked Yukari.

"I don't know" Bumblebee replied.

"Or we can do this Optimus Prime" said Imperial Commander Williams "you will take you Autobot and you will leave this planet, and Dead Wind will hunt down the Decepticons and then humanity will grow and thrive and lead happy lives without you all to have your wars here, take this as a warning" he said.

"You killed innocent humans here today" said Sunstreaker.

"They were only casualties of war, once I take over I WILL compensate the families" said Imperial Commander Williams.

"We will never bow down to your orders human" said Optimus Prime.

"Very well I gave you your chance, be ready to aim and fire men" said Imperial Commander Williams but before they could do anything a portal opened and out came Elita One, Tommy, and Amy much to everyone shock, Tommy and Amy got out of Elite One and then Elita One glowed up, the Autobots got up closer.

"You're Elite One aren't you" asked Bumblebee.

"Indeed I am" said Elite One.

"You can talk" said Sunstreaker.

"Yes" said Elita One in a soothing voice.

"What are you" asked Sunstreaker.

"I am what I am" said Elita One.

"I don't understand" said Jazz.

"I am one of the first five" explained Elita One.

"I thought that was just a legend" said Jazz.

"It's not a legend old friend, it's very real" said Optimus Prime.

"Enough of this sappy reunion just fire already" said Imperial Commander Williams in a frustrated tone.

"They're going to kill you angel" said Tommy who was very worried.

"Do not worry Thomas" said Elita One just then the Dead Wind soldiers fired rockets "I shall smite them with all my wonders" she said and then Elita One shot out a field of energy that shot out around them stopping the rockets causing them to fall to the ground useless, and to everyone's shock the energy resurrected all those killed by Dead Wind, the light also caused Dead Wind's weapons to be rendered useless.

"Not so fast Cybertronian, feel my wrath" said Imperial Commander Williams, he tried to use his telepathic abilities but then he got a huge migraine, his powers didn't work on Elite One.

"What have you done" said Imperial Commander Williams in pain.

"I took away your abilities, you will never be able to hurt anyone with them again" said Elite One.

"Guess what Imperial Commander" said Hound with a smile.

"Run" smiled Bumblebee.

Just then the Autobots, police, and U.N. security got the upper hand, then a Dead Wind drop ship showed up to pick up the retreating soldiers, they got on and Imperial Commander Williams was the last to talk.

"I'll get you all for this, you may see me and my army as enemies but I swear I will have my revenge" said Imperial Commander Williams and then he got into the drop ship and they flew away.

Then Elite One transformers from her vehicle mode to her robot mode slowly, despite this phenomenon being seen before, this one was magical and special she then got up from her knees and walked up to the group.

"Thomas, Autobots, thank you for everything" said Elita One and she approached Bumblebee and his friends.

"Bumblebee I must have a word with you and your friends" said Elita One.

"Wow, she's really beautiful" said Yukari amazed at the sight of Elita One.

"Why would you talk to beings like us" asked Mizore.

"You all are more important right now than you realize" said Elite One then she turned to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, a force far powerful than I ever faced threatens the existence of the Multiverse, I need you and your friends help, believe it or not you are not who you thought you are Bumblebee" she said and then turned to face Inner Moka "especially you Moka, you are not what you think either" she said.

Inner Moka was very puzzled "What do you mean not what I think" she asked.

"You will find out soon enough" replied Elita One.

Just then a tank shell hit Elita One in the chest wounding her to everyone's horror.

"ANGEL" shouted Tommy and he ran to check on her and to everyone's horror a green tank with a Decepticon logo on it was approaching them along with a helicopter and a pure black police car.

"Aha it's the Autobots and look who else I found" said Bludgeon and then he transformed into his robot mode "Crowdor, come and destroy" he commanded.

Grindor and Crowbar transformed into their robot modes and followed him.

"Yes Bludgeon" said Grindor following but Crowbar stopped dead in his tracks, he had had enough.

Just then Boomer showed up, he didn't evacuate with the rest of the Dead Wind soldiers because when he saw Elita One he had to destroy her anyway possible, even if that mean teaming up with rogue Decepticons.

"Wait for me I'm after that Cybertronian" said Boomer jumping off a nearby building and landed on Bludgeon's left shoulder.

"That makes two of us" smirked Bludgeon.

Bumblebee pulled out his blaster ready to defend Elita One.

"Run Elita One quickly while I defend your escape" said Bumblebee.

Tommy bravely pulled out a pistol ready to do the same thing.

"So will I angel, I won't let you down again" said Tommy.

"I can't run I won't, my brother needs to be stopped if the multiverse is to be safe" said Elita One "but I'm going to give you a portion of my power so you can help me defeat him" she said and with that blue light surrounded both Bumblebee and Tommy and soon Bumblebee lost his yellow paintwork and replaced with blue paint, Bumblebee was also now tall as Optimus Prime, Tommy has ancient looking tattoos all over his arms and he had the speed and agility of a young man again.

"Oh Elita One gives you power well two can play at that game" said Boomer just then he ruptured a small pipe in Bludgeon's shoulder and started to drink some of Bludgeon's Energon and some gained the same abilities as Tommy and Bumblebee.

"Boomer you fool if you drink that much Energon you'll die" said Tommy.

"It matters not, as long as Iong get my revenge on you, my life will be complete" said Boomer.

"You're mad" said Tommy in shock.

"Not mad just a little angry that's all" said Boomer "enough of this" said Boomer and then he got off Bludgeon and ran towards Tommy and they battled.

Bludgeon pulled out his sword and tried to get to the injured Elita One but Bumblebee got up close to him and their swords touched and they started to duel.

"Isn't there anything we can do" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm sorry but that is Bumblebee's fight" said Hound.

Just then Grindor used his arm blade and chopped up the concrete around the other Autobots trying to cut them up but luckily the other Autobots dodged his attack.

"But for now we need to deal with big boy first" said Hound get g into defensive position.

While the other Autobots were battling Grindor the girls were wondering what they should do.

"What should we do" asked Yukari.

"We could do something with him" said Mizore pointing out Crowbar just standing there.

"No he's just doing nothing, that is odd" said Inner Moka "but easier for me" she said running towards him but she was stopped by Kurumu.

"No wait look at his body language" said Kurumu.

They could all see Crowbar's head down, he was not happy to be there, while all the action was going on he had his eyes closed, it was a sign of either meditation or thinking, he was also shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"He's struggling inside" said Kurumu.

Both Bumblebee and Tommy were dueling Bludgeon and Boomer respectively, while dueling Boomer pushed Tommy with great force into a wall.

"Now I'll get you Tommy Stewart, yes" said Boomer while a snarling grin.

"No you won't Boomer, because the hope you'll refuse to believe in will get the better of you" said Tommy getting up and attacking again.

Bumblebee and Bludgeon continued to duel each other and Bludgeon growled with each blow their swords touched.

Optimus Prime, Hound, Jazz, and Sunsreaker were battling Grindor who was still trying to cut them up, Jazz dodged Grindor's blades while Sunstreaker threw a stun grenade.

"Stop, freeze time" smirked Sunstreaker throwing the stun grenade freezing Grindor.

"I'm going to shoot you up" said Hound "sayonara bubble head" he said shooting Grindor hurting him.

Grindor was soon our of his stun and preceded to shoot at Hound and Optimus Prime.

Bumblebee and Bludgeon dueled and Bumblebee punched Bludgeon in the face causing him to trip back, he then saw Crowbar just standing and doing nothing.

"Crowbar don't just stand there do something" commanded Bludgeon.

Crowbar was still motionless and silent until he finally spoke.

"No more" said Crowbar and then he ran into battle, but not how Bludgeon wanted.

Crowbar ran to Grindor but instead of helping him he started to attack him shooting him surprising Grindor, it distracted him long enough for Optimus Prime top hop on him, he used his hooks to rip apart Grindor's face killing him, Crowbar then went to Bludgeon and hopped on him covering his face up with Bludgeon trying to get him off smashing him against a wall and finally tossing him off.

"YOU TRAITOR" shouted Bludgeon, he walked up to Crowbar who was trying to get up, he raised his sword ready to strike Bludgeon.

"Just get on with it, at least I did the right thing" said Crowbar.

"With pleasure" said Bludgeon raising his sword but then a sharp pain hit him, he was stabbed in the chest by Bumblebee "but how, your primitive sword was no match for mine" he said weakly.

"Simple" said Bumblebee "you were distracted and with Elita One's power with mine, my sword was able to defeat you, with Elita One wounded she had to have someone help her defeat you" he explained.

Elita One walked up next to Bumblebee having recovered from her injury.

"But in the end brother Bumblebee cannot kill you as he does not possess our bond" said Elita One "but you and me we share that bond, the blood of Frazzlion, I am the only known one left to kill you"she explained.

"And so be it" said Bludgeon finally falling to the ground and then he faced Bumblebee "I don't know how but I can feel it, but we will meet again Bumblebee for I will be reborn" he vowed.

"Not today brother" said Elita One pulling out her sword and preceded to stab Bludgeon.

"Have I played the part well? It was artistically done" said Bludgeon and then he faded away.

"You didn't have to kill him" said Bumblebee sternly.

"I am sorry Bumblebee I didn't want to have to do this but it had to be done" said Elita One.

"We could've locked him away" said Bumblebee.

"And then what, for him to break out again and wreak havoc like he did" said Elita One "I'm sorry Bumblebee, but you must understand my reasoning" she said.

"What I understand is that the universe is not so bleak as you may think, everyone deserves a second chance, like that Decepticon that helped us" said Bumblebee pointing to Crowbar.

Crowbar could only look on in silence, this Autobot, a Decepticons eternal enemy was standing up for him, maybe Megatron and Galvatron might be wrong.

"You have a pure heart Bumblebee, no wonder you have a special destiny ahead of you" said Elita One smiling.

"What destiny" asked Bumblebee.

"You will see soon" said Elita One.

Tommy and Boomer were continuing to fight each other and they punched each other in the face knocking them away from each other.

"Okay Tommy" said Boomer getting up taking his gloves off "the gloves are off" he smirked.

They were at each other again fighting each other, they fought on, and then Boomer saw Amy cowering before him, Boomer shot lighting at Amy and then he shot lighting at Elita One hurting them both he created a force field so the Autobots couldn't intervene.

"What will you do Tommy, save your beloved granddaughter or your Cybertronian wife, let's just be honest that's what she is" he arrogantly said.

"I will save them both" said Tommy.

"Hahaha don't be so daft you will have to kill me for that to happen and we know you won't do that" said Boomer.

"Please Boomer, don't make me do this it will only end badly" pleaded Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy you must chose" said Boomer shooting more lightning at Amy and Elita One.

Tommy didn't know what to do he had to save one or the other or kill Boomer and save both, but deep down Tommy couldn't kill his former friend, they had so many memories together, a part of him wished to rekindle their friendship some how, but Boomer's COBRA and Dead Wind affiliation my have prevented that, and so Tommy could only do what he could, he ran to Boomer and punched him his the gut really hard wounding him, Boomer landed on the ground critically injured and the force field dissipated, Tommy ran up to Amy and Elita One to check on them.

"Amy, Angel, are you alright" Tommy asked helping Amy up.

"That really hurt" said Amy tearfully, "but I'm okay" she said.

"It's alright Thomas I have been through worse" said Elita One getting up.

Tommy then walked up to Tommy who was dying on the ground.

"Tommy, that punch cured me" said Boomer.

"Cured you of what" asked Tommy.

"After Mary left me I was bitter, no other marriages, no children, no nothing, and I was so hurt emotionally I joined COBRA, I knew deep down I was wrong, and then I heard that Mary died I snapped and I so psychotic I would do anything for revenge, but after drinking that Energon and now dying I understand I was wrong for my actions and I am now leaving this Earth a hated man" said Boomer tearfully.

"No Boomer you won't, despite all you did I still consider you my friend, my best friend, and I forgive you" said Tommy tearfully.

"Tommy thank you" said Boomer "I loved her too you know, but don't worry I'm seeing her first and I'll tell her hi for you" said Boomer and he then drifted away from the world of the living peacefully.

Tommy then broke down at his friends death as did Amy, Kurumu and Yukari, while Mizore and the others were in shock, while Inner Moka just standing there respectively.

"Goodbye Frederic Randolph Boomer, hopefully now you will be at peace" said Elita One.

Just then Bumblebee reverted back to his original size and colors while Tommy had his tattoos removes and his youthful agility gone.

"I'm back to normal" said Bumblebee.

"Yes I'm afraid that was only temporary" said Elita One.

But Tommy was still mourning his friend to even care, after a moment of silence Tommy spoke.

"I want to bury him in my family plot, properly" said Tommy holding Boomer's body.

* * *

Two days later Boomer's funeral was held, at the cemetery the only mourners were Tommy, Amy, Elita One, and a few of Tommy's and Boomer's old friends.

Bumblebee and his friends were on a far side of the cemetery watching the casket being lowered into the ground.

"So in the end Boomer was the only casualty" asked Moka sadly.

"Yes I'm afraid so" said Bumblebee.

"Why couldn't Elita One resurrect Boomer the way she resurrected all those other people" asked Kurumu.

"Elita One said she tried, but said it was like Boomer's spirit didn't want to be resurrected" said Bumblebee "I guess he's finally at peace" he said.

On another part of the cemetery a hooded figure was watching the funeral procession, it was Commander Yondola coming on the behalf of Dead Wind but she was very disdainful of what happened to Boomer.

"Fred Boomer you fool" smirked Commander Yondola.

"This may not seem like a good time but tomorrow I need to talk to all of you" said Elita One putting her hand gently on Tommy's shoulder.

"Sure Angel whatever you say" said Tommy sadly.

While watching Bumblebee felt a presence watching them and he turned to to Crowbar in the streets in his robot mode looking at him.

"Bumblebee what is it" said Moka turning around to Crowbar as did the others.

Crowbar just stood there looking at him and simply nodded his head, Bumblebee nodded his head back showing mutual trust between the two, Crowbar then transformed into his car mode and drove away.

"Thank you" Bumblebee quietly said.

"What do you think will happen to him" asked Moka.

"I don't know Moka, hopefully he finds himself" said Bumblebee.

"He doesn't seem that bad hopefully we can see him again" said Yukari.

"Hopefully on better terms" said Kurumu.

* * *

In the hospital Senator Harrison was recovering from his injuries and his aide Dan came in to see him.

"What news" asked Senator Harrison.

"The United Nations has made it's decision" said Dan after a small pause "the Cybertronian Accords are going to be revoked starting today, and Dead Wind is now a terrorist group, Imperial Commander Williams is now on the FBI's most wanted list and now the most wanted man in the world" Dan explained.

"Oh well, Dead Wind are brutes and deserve whatever's coming to them, but the Cybertronians still need to be put in check, we need the world to understand that us humans can take care of threats on our own" said Senator Harrison "Dan get files ready for the President" he commanded to Dan.

"You don't mean" said Dan nervously.

"Yes I do" said Senator Harrison "I want to form a Black Ops Force" he said.

* * *

The next day after Boomer's funeral Elita One had gathered Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker, Hound, Jazz, Bumblebee, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Tommy and Amy out of the city limits.

"What's wrong Angel" asked Tommy.

"There isn't any other way of saying this, but I am leaving this world and I am going back to Wonderworld" said Elita One.

"But why" asked Tommy very confused.

"I am sorry Thomas but the Multiverse needs me to protect it again and even that won't be enough" said Elita One and then she turned to Bumblebee and his friends "which is where you come in, like I said before Moka Akashiya you are not what you think, you have so much hidden potential you have to unlock the potential inside of you" said Elita One.

"But what potential and how do I unlock it" asked Moka.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you, you have to discover that for yourself" said Elita One.

"As for you Bumblebee, you will need to be the leader I know you re soon if the Multiverse is to be safe" said Elite One.

"You sure do know a lot about us, what are you hiding" Kurumu demanded to know.

"You see child I see into potential timelines, the bad ones I try to prevent from happening" said Elita One "I do sense some jealousy in you" said Elita One.

"Jealous, don't be ridiculous" Kurumu stammered.

"Don't worry you will all play your part in the Multiverse's defense" smiled Elita One but her smiled then turned into a stern frown "however this upcoming threat is not to be taken lightly, the Shadow Demon has powerful allies and will stop at nothing from taking over the Multiverse, you all need to be ready" she said.

"But Angel you just woke up and your already taking about other worldly threats, surely you can stay with me a little longer" said Tommy.

"I understand your feeling Tommy, but during my comatose there were threats I wasn't there for in Wonderworld, I need to defend them for now" Elita One explained.

"I understand, will I ever see you again Angel" asked Tommy sadly.

"You will see me again when you least expect it Thomas" smiled Eilta One "but don't worry you will see me again" she said.

"I will miss you Angel" Tommy said tearfully.

"I will miss you too Thomas" said Elita One kneeling down to hug Tommy.

After they finished their hug Elita One got up to say one final goodbye.

"Farewell all of you, thank you for your bravery and honor in the battle with my brother Bludgeon, I will never forget what you did for me, farewell for now" said Elita One and she disappeared in a bright white light and then the light faded away and Elita One was gone, left for Wonderworld.

* * *

Hours later the Autobots were preparing for their return home, they had received the news about the Cybertronian Accords being revoked and it was the cause for a celebration back home at Area 51 but first they were saying their goodbyes to Tommy and Amy.

"Thank you Autobots, I promise you I will do my best to help more people out" said Tommy.

"You do that Tommy and if you ever need us you know where to find us" said Optimus Prime handing Tommy a device to be used to call them.

"Goodbye Amy, you be sure to write me" said Bumblebee.

"Thank you for everything Bumblebee I will" smiled Amy.

Soon the transwarp portal opened and one by one each Autobot transformed into their car modes and drove through the portal, lastly Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and his friends got in and then they went through the portal and soon left Tommy and Amy alone, Tommy patted Amy happily.

"Come on kiddo, your week is almost over, there is something I want to do with you" said Tommy.

"What is that" asked Amy.

"Well, this old house does need some renovating, why don't you help me" said Tommy.

"I would love too" said Amy cheerfully as they walked to the house they were talking about how they would renovate the house "you know we should have a pink room" she said cheerfully.

"Oh really now" laughed Tommy and with that they went to have aa happy rest of the week.

* * *

Jetfire, Tsukune, Sam, and other NEST soldiers were cleaning up at the United Nations skirmish and they were gathering the bodies of Bludgeon and Grindor and cleaning up rubble.

"God what a mess" said Sam.

"At least there were no casualties this time" said Tsukune "so what will we do with the bodies" he said pointing to Bludgeon and Grindor.

"Oh we'll dispose of them in ocean like we would do back in the day" said Jetfire "but these are the only two we managed to take for ourselves in years" he said.

"But why" asked Tsukune.

"While we managed to kill some Decepticons the bodies would always end up missing like someone would take them" said Sam.

"But we could never find who was taking them" said Jetfire.

"Well you are going to find out today" said a voice and they turned to see Pappy Goodness, Joshua Joyce, and a couple of men in black suits approached them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asked Sam.

"I am Pappy Goodness head of the science division of KSI and this is my director of operations Joshua Joyce, we will be taking those two bodies off your hands" said Pappy Goodness.

"Says who" said Jetfire.

"Says the contract we have with the governments of the United States and Japan" said Joshua Joyce pulling out some papers giving them to Sam.

"I never heard of KSI" said Tsukune.

"And it's a good thing that you don't" said Joshua Joyce.

"How do I know these contacts aren't fake" asked Sam.

"Look I know you're going to dump these bodies in the ocean, we'll get ahold of them either way it will just cost more money and my boss Mr. Shuzen is going to be severely disappointed" said Pappy Goodness.

"Just what does this KSI want with Decepticon bodies anyway" asked Jetfire.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't tell you people anything, so why don't you Autobots sputter off" said Pappy Goodness arrogantly.

"SPUTTER OFF" said Jetfire angrily and he was ready to attack Pappy Goodness but both Sam and Joshua Joyce got in between them.

"I'm sorry about my colleague's words, but what you ask is top secret" said Joshua Joyce trying to ease the tension.

"Brutes" said Pappy Goodness rudely "now would you be so kind to give us the bodies" he asked.

"To think we'll give you anything" said Jetfire defensively.

"Jetfire stop" said Sam "I did a test on the papers and they're real, we have no choice, we have to give them the bodies" he said.

"Thank you Witwicky you have some common sense, unlike some people" said Pappy Goodness pointing his head toward Jetfire.

And with that KSI preceded to take the bodies of Bludgeon and Grindor away.

* * *

At Area 51 all the Autobots and NEST soldiers were in celebration and partying, Bumblebee and his friends were partying themselves something each of them haven't done in a long time, after joking nd chatting Bumblebee saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leave the festivities to the darkness of the Nevada desert.

"Where are they going" asked Mizore.

"I don't know, but I got a good guess I'll be right back" said Bumblebee and with that he preceded to follow them.

"Do you think we should go after him" said Yukari.

"It would be nice to see what they are talking about" said Moka with a hint of curiosity.

"Interesting to hear what they have to say" said Kurumu and with that, the girls went to see what the Autobot brothers were talking about.

"They had reached a steep hill and the brothers talked the night away while the girls were watching and listing.

"Now I know what it's like to stalk someone" said Kurumu in a snarky voice.

"Ssh" Yukari said to quiet Kurumu down "they're talking" she said.

"I guess New York City was an adventure" said Sideswipe.

"It was crazy, ancient Cybertronian, defense of the Multiverse, I mean it's been a crazy week" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah and you were blue and big, I'm happy you're yellow again, blue doesn't fit you" joked Sunstreaker but then silence fell and then Bumblebee spoke.

"So what are your plans now" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Oh the same old same old, hang with NEST and hunt down Decepticons and Dead Wind" said Sideswipe.

"Have you ever thought of what you would do when we run out of Decepticons and Dead Wind" Bumblebee asked Sideswipe.

"You know I never really gave it a thought" said Sideswipe.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes" said Sunstreaker.

"What about you Bumblebee" asked Sideswipe.

"I gave it thought and I'm going to return to the Yokai school" said Bumblebee.

The girls were so happy hearing this they wanted to burst but knew they had to be quiet.

"I had to ask permission from Optimus Prime and he doesn't mind at all" said Bumblebee "how about you Sunstreaker what are you going to do" he asked.

"Well you your Yokai adventures, the skirmish in New York City, and meeting Elita One made me realize I haven't seen much of this new world yet" said Sunstreaker "so I asked Optimus Prime and I have his full permission to travel North America and see it with my own eyes and have adventures of my own" he said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, I hope you meet a lot of new friends" said Bumblebee.

"I promise Bumblebee I will make a lot of friends myself" replied Sunstreaker.

"You know, no matter where we are or what we do, I will always be there for you two" said Sideswipe.

"We're family, of course we'll be there we're brothers" said Bumblebee.

"Family until the end" said Suntreaker and then the three of them hugged each other.

* * *

Back at KSI headquarters in Chicago, the scientists were working with the disassembled Bludgeon, they had his head on a counter top with wires attached to his head while the rest of his body was sent away to be melted into transformium, Bludgeon then woke up but instead of waking up in his body, he didn't feel anything, like he couldn't move, he had the feeling that he was stored.

"Where am I, am I dead" Bludgeon asked himself.

"You were" said a voice.

Bludgeon turned and saw a giant human head staring down at him startling him it was Pappy Goodness.

"Who are you where am I" said Bludgeon in a panicked tone.

"Calm down, in short you were dead, but we at KSI downloaded your mind in this computer with other dead Decepticons, we had to melt your bodies so we can make you better ones" said Pappy Goodness.

"Why would you help me" asked Bludgeon.

"My boss Mr. Shuzen can sense a threat on the way and he needs soldiers" Pappy Goodness explained "he took advantage of the Collapse to take dead Decepticons killed by Autobots and Dead Wind to gather some Cybertronian warriors of his own to combat this threat" he explained further.

"I'm downloaded with other Decepticons but why am I all alone" Bludgeon asked.

"Some aren't downloaded yet while the others take to much space and have to be stored on their own space" Pappy Goodness explained.

"It's just weird I can't feel anything all I can do is stare at you" said Bludgeon.

"Don't worry my dear Bludgeon death is not the end but a new beginning, you will have your revenge soon, we just need time to build your new body" said Pappy Goodness sinisterly.

* * *

Bumblebee (back in his human form), Moka, Kurumu, Yukarı, and Mizore were back in the monster world walking in the forrest toward the school and Bumblebee was reading the letter he had received from Amy.

"And Amy says that Tommy has opened all the windows in his house and uncovered all the furniture, and before she left they renovated the house, now they are filled with warm colors and brightness" Bumblebee said reading what was on the letter.

"The sounds wonderful" said Moka.

"Not only that but now Amy says Tommy is now going to live life to the fullest, and will now be active in many charities and groups, and she and her family are going to see him more often" said Bumblebee finishing up the letter.

"After that tragedy something good finally came out" said Kurumu.

They finally reached the school and when they reached the front doorway Moka stopped everyone.

"You three go on ahead" Moka said facing Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore "I want to speak to Bumblebee alone for a second" she said.

"To think I'm going to leave you alone with him" said Kurumu crossly and was about to go up to them but she was grabbed away by Mizore.

"Oh come on you're acting like a child" said Mizore.

"And they say I'm immature" said Yukari and the went into the school leaving Bumblebee and Moka alone.

"Bumblebee you can't imagine how happy I am that you're back, it just isn't the same with out you" said Moka.

"It wasn't the same for me either Moka, I've missed you a lot these months you know" Bumblebee said with a gentle smile.

Moka took both of her arms and placed them on Bumblebee's shoulders.

"I've missed you too Bumblebee, I cannot wait for the future" said Moka.

"Aren't you scared for the future" asked Bumblebee.

"As long as your with me I'm not afraid at all" said Moka getting closer to Bumblebee and then she did something that shocked Bumblebee as Moka never did it before, she kissed Bumblebee on his right cheek, Bumblebee expected Moka to suck his Energon but she kissed him on the cheek, Bumblebee could only blush as did Moka who was very happy "well I'll see you later" she stammered and went inside the school, as she went inside the school very giddy "I, I think I'm in love" she thought to herself.

Bumblebee put his hand to his cheek to the spot where Moka kissed it, soon he stopped blushing and then a few seconds later a big, wet tear escaped from the corner of his right eye and he smiled, he was truly happy being here, with his friends, and with Moka, he didn't want this feeling to ever end, wiping the tear away Bumblebee happily entered the school ready for whatever awaited him, and with a smile he closed the door behind him.

From afar Optimus Prime in his robot mode was actually watching what was going on and he couldn't help but smile, he was proud at what his good friend was achieving, he knew that relations with the Monster World, the Human World, and the Cybertronians were in good hands with Bumblebee, so with a smile he turned around and transformed into his truck mode and drove away to the Yokai tunnel ready to be leader of the Autobots again.

" _With the Cybertronain Accords gone we can finally have freedom and relations with humans again, but fate has also given another reward, new allies to call friends and someday family, new discoveries are on the the Horizon, I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any other surviving Autobots on Earth or in the stars, we are here, we are waiting_."

Ending theme is Iridescent by Linkin Park.

* * *

Bumblebee and his friends will return in Transformer and Vampire Capu2


	3. Message from the Author

This is William the author of the Transformer and Vampire series.

First off all I have to say is, wow, the first movie is finally done, I honestly didn't expect it to take as long as it did, but don't worry it's done, and I promise you won't be disappointed in Transformer and Vampire Capu2.

In Transformer and Vampire Capu2 there will be more original stories, new characters, new but recognizable Autobots and Decepticons showing up, and most special of all, the return of a fan favorite Transformers character.

Also, I know I still have a lot of typos in the first season of Transformer and Vampire plus a lot of outdated messages in there, but I promise you I will go back and fix those typos.

Plus if you would like to be and editor for my work please don't hesitate to message me.

Lastly if you all have any other suggestions please direct message me of put down your ideas in the reviews, I love seeing what you would like to see.

In conclusion, I want to thank all of you for reading this story and taking time out of your day to read them I have thousands of views on the first Transformer and Vampire and that really makes me feel special and it gives me more motivation to write for you all.

Kindly,

William


End file.
